Caged
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico diAngelo, Travis Stoll, and his younger brother Connor, were taken from the streets as they made their way home. Now, they're in a place called The School, trapped in dog cages, and creating an alliance with six kids who call themselves The Flock. Can they escape? But then they discover a secret about their missing parents...
1. Chapter 1

**Heys guys, this is my second fanfiction. I just had an idea, so I decided to do it. That's about it. This won't be updated as much as my other fanfiction, 'Why shouldn't you mix demigods and wizards?' a Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson review. **

Chapter 1

3RD PERSON P.O.V

3:54 PM

The boy was walking along the pavement, nodding his head to the music that came out of his earphones. His raven black hair hid his sea green eyes, the features that popped out. He wasn't the most popular kid at school, a loser mostly, but he lived with it. His plain, Nike trainers slapped the pavement to the beat of the song.

No one knew why he was one of the kids. The ones that just disappeared. He was pretty normal, except for the fact that he had gotten kicked out of every school he had ever attended after no more than a year.

He was alone. No one else was on that long stretch of road, not even a car drove by. He didn't notice anything though, just nodded along to the song, and walked.

A black van, windows blacked out, drove by. The engine startled him out of the music, and was suddenly more alert. Then the van stopped beside him. A man got out, dressed all in black. Either he was up to soemthing, or he really liked black.

But the boy just shook his head and replaced the earphones, which he had let drop when he heard the van. His black ruscksack slipped off his shoulders, and he shrugged it back on. Nothing seemed wrong to him.

More people stepped out of the van. He walked faster, starting to get a little worried. Now there were six of them.

"Stop," One man said, sounding bored. The boy ignored the command. "Stop," the man repeated," Come with us."

The boy broke into a run, but it was pointless. Four of the men loped after him, and within a matter of seconds one had caught his shoulder.

"Come with us," he said again," Before we get nasty."

"No!" The boy cried," I'm just a normal kid! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"No you're not just a normal kid." That was the tallest, a big, gangly guy, with a huge, toothy grin," But we'll give you one last chance, kid. Come with us, right now."

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled again, struggling against the iron grip of the man that hung onto his shoulder.

"Enough," The tall man, probably the ring leader, growled," Go!"

Before he could make a break for it, the men yanked the boy off his feet and tossed him into the back of the van. "He-" His cry for assistance was cut short, and the van doors were slammed on him. Before he blacked out, the boy heard the last few words.

"Perseus Jackson," the leader murmered," Check."

By 3:55, they had gone, leaving no trace.

3:54PM ELSEWHERE

She was stumbling along, weighed down by the heavy bag of books on her back. Despite her Dyslexia, she loved to read, and took every oppurtunity, even at school, to do so. She was the teachers favourite, and they always help her read anything she struggled with.

Most people dismissed her as a simple geek, albeit an unusual one, as she had Dyslexia. But they never saw past that exterior. Damn, they didn't even look at that! No one saw the beauty that hid behind oversized paperbacks. No one glimpsed the hiney blonde curls that were pulled back into a well tamed pony tails, nor the sweet smile she would give anyone who was kind to her. No one even saw the shocking intelligence in those stormy grey eyes of hers. No one noticed any of that.

She wasn't very popular. She was just one of those, part of the group of geeks. Even they had been hesitant to take her, because of her disability, but they had accepted her. They were a very select group, only the most intelligent and lonely were taken. Six of them, not really friends, but without anyone else.

As she staggered along, a van with blacked out windows drew up beside her on the kerb. Ignoring it, she staggered on, until a young man, clad in black, climbed out.

"Excuse me!" He began, catching her shoulder. She was slightly stunned. This man had extreme model like looks; dark hair, dark eyes, chiselled jaw, and a huge, white smile. She was amazed that he wanted to talk to her.

"Could you show me where to go? I'm not from around here, see, and I'm not sure which way I should go." His voice was so seductive, so smooth. She smouldered slightly. How could she say no?

"Yes, of course, where do you want to go?"

He smiled at her, peering out from beneath long, dark lashes," Could you show me on the map?"

"Yeah."

She followed him to the passenger side of his van, and waited patiently for him to open the door. When he did, he just waited for her, so she leaned in.

"Where's the map?"

She yelped as he pushed her in, scooping up her legs and jamming them in.

"There isn't one," he whispered, still seductively in her ear. She tried to lash out, but he caught her wrist," Can't have that, can we?"

"What do you want?" She gasped.

"Not to harm you," His chuckle was deep and throaty," But I have to take you. DOn't worry, you're not alone. Five of you, there is. Or there will be."

"Help!" It was pointless. No one was near, they couldn't hear her. She felt something slide into her arm. Just before she blacked out, she heard three words.

"Annabeth Chase," he muttered," Check."

By 3:55, tney were gone, not leaving a trace.

3:54 ELSEWHERE

He was just a kid. Yeah, he was a loner, and yeah, no one really wanted to be near him, just in case they caught the 'Emo disease', but he was still just a kid. His dark, shaggy hair fell into his onyx black eyes, and his olive skin was unusually pasty. No one knew of his Italian heritage except him and his family.

He shuffled along the road, head down, Bring Me The Horizon blaring onto the street. He didn't bother with earphones. He didn't need to. Everyone avoided the road he walked down, just in case the made up disease was catching.

His black jacket hung off his skinny frame, and sometimes, he just felt too depressed. He was still young, still a teenager, yet he was sinking. He was a broken ship, drowning, just like the Titanic had done. 'Who knew that people like me could be so poetic?' he thought to himself.

A black van raced up the street, and everything happened so fast. His phone was snatched from his hadn, and he was being lifted. He struggled, but there were too many. He shouted until he was hoarse, but there was no one to hear him. He pleaded, but there was no one to care.

Just before he blacked out, he caught a few words on the wind.

"Nico diAngelo," A mans voice whispered," Check."

By 3:55, they were gone, not leaving a trace.

3:54 ELSEWHERE

They were together. As usual. Inseperable. The teachers had given up on them, just allowing the brothers to be together, despite the gaping one year age gap.

They were The Stolls. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the pranksters that everyone would see in detention. Not really with any friends, but acquainted with everyone. They were two of the five people in the whole school that had both ADHD and Dyslexia. They weren't loved, they weren't hated. They just were.

None of the teachers liked them. They would make comments in class, disrupt the lessons, and never bother with detention unless dragged there. They had been in fights, both verbal and physical, but never got hurt. They were fast, and not bad at sports, but always two of the last to be picked for any team. They counted as one. They were just one person.

So when the black van pulled up on the kerb, they ignored it. It was probably some parent picking up a child. They didn't turn around, didn't look. They didn't see that they were the only ones on the road, that everyone else was gone.

When the black clad men grabbed them, they became water, sliding through the mens fingers, free for several seconds, before they hit the bottom of the bowl. Free for a second, before they were caught again. They didn't shout. They knew that no one would hear them. They just tried to escape, remembering the name of Houdini, but not how he managed to escape all those traps.

And when all five of these children disappeared, no one noticed. Not for a long time. And where were they taken?

THE SCHOOL, DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again, my friends. Yay! I got three reviews for my first chapter! Not as good as my two hundred and fifty six total on my other story, but I can live with it! After all, my other one does have forty two chapters. So I'm just going to stop talking and write. In a minute. But first, in answer to a reviewers question, yes, they are demigods in this, but they just don't know it.**

Chapter 2

When Percy woke up, he tried to sit up, but banged his head on the top of his cage. Wait. Rewind a moment. Cage? It took him a few more moments to register the fact that he was floating a few inches away from the ground, trapped in a dog cage. _Oh, that's just brilliant,_ he thought, rubbing his sore head. Then he decided to look around his surroundings.

He saw that his wasn't the only cage in the room. Row upon row hung over the ground like his, adding up to total thousand upon thousand. Not all were occupied, but he fought a wave of nausea as he saw some of the children that were jammed into the undersized crates.

There was a little girl, no older than five or six, with long, pointed sabre teeth, and leopard patterned fur hiding her face. Another child was a boy, about eight this time, his skin rough from scales, and his eyes an illuminous yellow colour.

Directly behind him, was a kid about his own age. He could see nothing wrong with her- she seemed to be as normal as he was. But something was hiding in the back of his mind, flitting out of reach every time he tried to grasp it. But her pretty, heart shaped face, framed by lightly curled, honey blonde locks, seemed familiar. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping.

To his left, another familiar face blinked at him. This time, it was a boy, also awake, and regarding him with a thoughtful and suspicous expression. He had pale blue eyes, and curly brown hair, and despite the dire situation, there still seemed to be an air of mischief surrounding him. Beyond him, crammed into the same cage, Percy could make out another, identical boy.

"Do I know you?" They said in perfect unision, as though they had rehearsed it.

"Percy Jackson," Percy told him, trying to place the boys familiar features. Light seemed to dawn on him, however.

"You're on of us!" He exclaimed. At Percy's questioning look, he explained further," One of us. The ADHD kids with Dyslexia at Goode. There were five of us, I think. Me, you, Connor, and two others. Remember?"

Realization hit Percy," Yeah! So if he's Connor," He motioned to the other figure squished into the cage," Then you must be Tanner! Wait, no, that's not right. Taylor? Trent? Tony? Toby?"

The boy chuckled," Toby, seriously? You're clueless, mate, I'm Travis. I'd attempt to shake your hand, but my little brother is squashing me."

"Shut up, Travis," A similar voice groaned," You're the one taking up all the space!"

Evidently, Connor had woken up, and had heard Travis's most recent comment. There was a small scuffle between the brothers, and Percy strained to see.

"Now just isn't the time to fight!"

They broke up, shocked at hearing a feminine voice. Percy cast his gaze around, and saw that the blonde girl behind him was awake, and glaring at the now seperate brothers. At first, he had written her off as a typical California girl, but now, when he gazed into her eyes, he saw that they weren't the expected blue. No, they were actually a stunning, stormy grey, always analysing, calculating.

I heard snickers, and snapped out of his daydream blushing, because he realized that he ahd been gazing at her for about a minute. She raised a single perfectly plucked eyebrow quizically at him, but she was smiling slightly, as though flattered by his gorming.

"Annabeth," she said. Percy realized that she too was one of the ADHD Dyslexics at Goode. Suspicions arose in his mind, but he battled them down, trying not to leave too big a gao between her words and his own.

"Percy-"

"Jackson," she cut him off, looking slightly smug when his jaw dropped," And those two are the infamous Stoll brothers, known throughout Goode for their outrageous pranks, and for spending as much time in detention as in class. "

"Of course!" Travis grinned," And I'm guessing that you're the only girl in our little club, Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes," she confirmed," But I'm getting suspicious. Why did that man only take ADHD dyslexics?"

"Man?" Percy was confused," They were loads of men when they got me!"

"Same here!" Connor agreed, sharing an unreadable look with his elder brother.

"Weren't there five of us, though?" Annabeth said, ignoring Percy's comment on her non-plural.

"There was more than one when they got me."

Travis and Connor jumped, and twisted around to where I couldn't see. Percy tried to twist round them, but he couldn't see who had spoken. But, unfortunatley, he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Nico diAngelo," Was the answer to the question one of the Stolls had asked while I had zoned out," Yeah, the final member of out little ADHD Dyslexic band. Anyway, where are we?"

That was when I heard a girls voice, sounding grim, and not Annabeth. "The School. Not a school, The School."

**Yay! Pretty, pretty, please review! And homemade blue cookies to anyone who can guess correctly who answered Nico's question! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews, and it was not Max who spoke! Nope, not a single reviewer got it right! Although it is one of the Flock. Well, I do have to introduce them somehow! All will be revealed in this chapter! Also, to Shalalalalalala, because I'm feeling generous, yes, you can have a blue cookie! (::) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Angel, that's my line!"

Percy was confused. He was locked in a dog cage, surrounded by the only people in his school with ADHD and Dyslexia, he had been kidnapped from the streets and now there was a random person yelling at someone else for stealing their line.

"Sorry, Max, but I knew you were going to say it, so I saved you the trouble!"

He looked to his left, and realized that there was a girl huddled up in the corner. She saw that he was looking at her, and she crawled closer to him. Her cage was a lot smaller than his, and she was only about six. Her hair was blonde and framed her angelic blue eyes like a halo. He was just thinking about the remarkable resemblance to one of God's messengers, when he saw them. Wings, with fluffy feathers of pure white.

"Hello, Percy!" She said, sounding strangely cheerful for a little kid who was jammed in a dog cage, with wings sprouting from her back.

"How do you know my name?" Percy gasped, sounding, as Annabeth would put it, like an idiot who had forgotten to speak English. **(No offence to idiots who have forgotten to speak English. Cookie to make you feel better (::) **

"I can read minds," she replied matter of factly as though it was something you said every day. His jaw dropped.

"Angel, you're creeping them out!"

That was the feminine voice that had accused Angel of stealing her line. She was right; Percy was starting to get really freaked out by the winged little girl. She could fly, for gods sake!

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, her voice dripping suspicion and hostility. She didn't know these people. And she could see just past Percy at the wings that adorned the childs back. She knew that it shouldn't be possible, and that was what made her so determined not trust them.

"I'm Angel!" She called," I'm part of the Flock!"

"Angel!" The other girl cried," How can we trust them?"

"I can read their minds, Max. They don't mean us any harm." The little girl answered," In fact, Travis and Connor are already planning escape!. That won't work, sadly," she added.

"Why?" Travis asked curiously. Obviously he and his brother knew what the child was talking about, although the rest were helpless.

"They have guards here," She told him," Wolf man hybrids. Erasers. They won't hesitate to attack you."

"Ow," Connor muttered to himself," That sounds nasty."

"You never told us," Annabeth interrupted,"What the school is. Or who you are."

It was the older girl who replied," The school is a lab in Death Valley, California where the scientists merge the DNA of different animals with humans. I'm Max, short for Maximum, the leader of what we like to call the Flock. The Flock consists of six Avian hybrids, me, Angel here, Iggy, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy."

There was a short silence, then Nico spoke up," Why do they merge two DNA's? And why are you here?"

Max answered again," They do it because they are monstrous, inhumane, beasts, that believe that they are torturing children for the benefit of science in the world. We're here because we were injected with Avian DNA before we were born, and somehow we were given up to the school, wether it was knowingly or not. My turn now, who are you?"

"Couldn't Angel tell you?" Percy asked, his eyebrows raised quizically.

"She could," Max agreed," But I'd rather hear it from you. Tell me. I want to know anything that I might need to know."

Annabeth didn't allow the others to protest; she simply began to introduce them," Next to Angel, there is Percy Jackson, and I'm behind him. My name is Annabeth Chase. On Percy's other side, squished into the same cage, there is Travis and Connor Stoll, and next to them is Nico diAngelo. We all have ADHD and Dyslexia."

"What's ADHD?" Angel asked innocently.

" Attention Defecit Hyperactivity Disorder," Annabeth informed her.

1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567809-1

Time passed slowly for them. The only entertainment they had was talking to eachother, and the only time anyone came into the room was to dump in some more unfortunate experiments. Max and Angel were worrying about the other members of the Flock, and hte others were beginning to feel concern for them as well, until Max let out an unearthly shriek.

"Iggy!" She cried, directing her comment at one of the most recently filled cages opposite her," Nudge! Gazzy! Fang!"

The occupants of those particular cages lifted their droopy heads. The first was a boy, probably about Max's age (fourteen), and his hair was blonde, mixed with red. He had a very pale complexion, and his eyes were a very pale, cloudy blue. Percy knew that they wer also unseeing; Max had explained that Iggy was blind because of another failed experiment to improve his night vision.

Next to him was an African-American girl of about eleven. She had a complexion that was the colour of cocoa, and she was very slim. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown and her hair was an explosion of caramel corkscrews. Percy knew that she loved to chat thanks to Max's comments.

In the cage neighboring Nudge's, there was another boy, but he was only about eight. He was very similar to Angel in looks, (probably because they were siblings), with his golden curls and bright, angelic blue eyes.

And the laast cage across from them was occupied by Fang,c Max's best friend. He looked similar to Nico in some ways, but was also very different. He had pale olive skin, and his eyes were like endless dark pits, matching his dark, dark, hair. Percy knew that he was normally silent, only commenting occasionally, and kept his emotions locked inside.

"Hey, Max!" The first three chorused back at her. Fang just nodded at her, his black eyes fixed warily on the newbies cages.

"Max, who are they?" Nudge asked, catching sight of them.

"Allies," Max simply said," Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor and Nico."

"OMG!" Nudge squealed, seeing the brothers," Are you two twins? That is so cool! I've never met twins before! You really are identical! How can I tell you apart? Is there a way to? What's it like looking exactly the same? I'd hate that! I like being the only one of me..."

"We're not twins!" The Stolls interrupted simutaneously.

"Oh."

They probably would have said more, but that was when the door was flung open, and a single man walked in, flanked on either side by a model like man.

**Who is this? Who are the models? Will Nudge ever shut up? Find out by waiting for the next chapter! Also, sorry for any first persons in the last chapter. My other FF is in first person, and it's hard to get out of the habit. AND IT WASN'T MAX WHO SAID THAT! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my dear friends! I have great plans for this story, so I'm hoping that you continue to read it. Yes, I won't update this as often as my other story, as I've already said, but I hope that it will be as popular, not to sound conceited. I'm really proud of all the followers, favourites and reviews that I built up on my other story, so maybe this one will be as good? ;) Also, I'm not sure what to do. Should the demigods get wings? Should their demigodiness be enhanced? Any other ideas?**

Chapter 4

MAX P.O.V **( I know that none of the other chapters had P.O.V's, but some of them will now. Everything will still be in third person, though!)**

"JEB!" Max shrieked, smashing her ribs into the bars of her cage in her fruitless attempt to get closer to the man in the middle of the cluster of men. An onlooker might think that she was a loving daughter rushing towards the embrace of her Father, but that was not correct. In truth, all she wanted to do was to wrap her slim fingers around his spindly neck, and squeeze, watching with satisfaction as the life drained out of the man she hated the most. Even more than the Erasers who had attacked her and the Flock on so many occasions. Even more than all the other mindless mutations who had injured her family.  
"Hello, Max," Jeb answered calmly as he took a step closer to his daughter," How are you liking it back at home? Are you comfortable enough?" **(Bth, I haven't read any of the MR books in a while, so I have no idea if Jeb is this sarcastic.)  
**"Clever!" The furious Avian-American snarled," Now you can let us out!"

One of the Erasers snickered," She's funny, isn't she, Sir?" **(Again, not sure how the Erasers addressed Jeb.)  
**Jeb nodded in agreement," Very."

She felt like crying, despite the fact that she shoved it all aside so that she could be strong. She had failed. Again. Once again, the Flock was trapped in the one place that she'd promised they would never have to return to. Once again, they were stuck in the undersized dog crates. Once again, she was fighting with everything she had to free her family.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Percy asked, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to understand who the man standing in front of him was. The Erasers growled at him, sounding even more wolfish than ever. Max prayed for the kid, prayed that he wouldn't irritate them so much that he was taken away and slaughtered. It had happened before. She cleared her mind of memories, but it wasn't enough. That poor kid couldn't have been any more than ten...

"I'm Jeb," Her Father replied, moving away from Max and closer to Percy," One of the scientists here, and Max's Daddy."

At the word 'scientist', Percy's face screwed up in dislike, and when he spoke again, his voice was icy cold, laced with venom," Max never mentioned you."

Max dipped her head in shame. She wasn't the sort of girl to back down, but something about these new kids seemed to have snapped something inside of her. She was struggling to understand why. She turned her head slightly, and caught the eye of her best friend, her right wing man. Fang nodded at her, his stony face void of all emotion. As usual. He was a rock, all that she was able to cling onto when she was having one of her rare breakdowns. He was always the one to catch her when she fell. Romantic as that sounded, it was always because of a brain attack, or because she had been shot in the wing.

"She didn't?" Jeb roared with forced laughter, " Of course she didn't! I wasn't expecting her to! You see, she's ashamed of the work I do here. She hates the fact that I improved her and the Flock. She hates her wings."

"Wings? She has wings?" Annabeth was suddenly alert," Max! Is this true? I wondered why you were called the Flock. Is it a referance to the wings?"

Before she had a chance to reply, to deny it all, to claim that Jeb was just a pathetic liar, her Father answered in her place," Yes, Greek 134, it is. She and the rest of the Flock are 98% human and 2% Avian." **(yeah, I know that the experiment word thing was naff, but I couldn't think of anything. There's already an Omega in the MR books!)**

"Stop it!" Max screamed," Stop it! I hate you! I can't believe that you're my father! I hate you! I hate you!"

Jeb chuckled, but was no longer in the mood for questions," I'm here to collect blood samples from the following: Greek 131, Greek 132, Greek 133, Greek 121, and Greek 134."

There was confusion, but when Jeb advanced first to Percy's cage, all was clear, and the panic set in. Obviously, all the new experiments were the Greeks. Why they were Greek, Max had no idea, but she did know that everyone, both the Flock and the Greeks, were in for a lifetime of experiments, unless they escaped again. She also knew that it was unlikely that the Greeks would survive long. Only two experiments had ever been successful: The Flock, and the Erasers. No one else had survived. Children of all ages were killed by the inhumane experiments that were carried out in the school, away from civilisation, in a government blind spot.

Percy hissed as the needle went into his arm and withdrew the thick, red, liquid. Jeb wrapped a sticky label around the syringe, one that had Percy's experiment title and the date written across it in small, spindly handwriting. Nico was next, and the pale boy attempted to avoid the needle that was directed to his arm.

'He had a sister, you know,'

Angel said in her mind. Max screamed at Jeb to stop, but to no avail. _'She died. He's thinking of her now. He misses her. He got really depressed after her death. Blamed everyone who was there. And now he thinks tht he's betraying the promise he made her. He promised to stay safe, and never to let anyone hurt him.'_

"Why do I want to know this?"Max asked in between screams as Jeb moved onto the brothers. When he lifted the syringe to the wrist of one of the brothers, the other would slap the needle out of his hand. This happened two or three times, until Jeb ordered an Eraser to yank one of them out of the cage. The tallest, heaviest, most musclar model looking man yanked Connor out, and despite everything, the younger brother had a grin on his face because of his little victory over Jeb. The said man drew blood out of Travis's wrist when he tried to reach his little brother. He yelped in surprise when the needle slid in, then slipped out filled with blood.

Whilst Connor was still struggling in the tight grip of the Eraser, Jeb drew his blood, ignoring the sarcastic remarks that the younger brother spat at him. As soon as he was done, Connor was jammed into a seperate cage on the other side of me, sperated for the first time from the Greeks. Jeb made sure that the door was secure. He was even more emotionless than Fang was at his most impassive, a feit to be proud of. Annabeth shrank back in her cage, but Jeb just grabbed her wrist, leering something that made her recoil in disgust. All in all, our groupm was very miserable. And that was one of the best moments in the days that were to come...

**Viola! Hope you liked the chapter, although I'm not sure if it was pretty bad or okay. I'm not at my best. Also:**

**LISTEN TO THREE DAYS GRACE, AVENGED SEVENFOLD AND BREAKING BENJAMIN! AND REVIEW!**

**Froz3nT3ars out.**

**P.S (Sounds like a letter!) I'm thinking of changing my penname. Any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my dear followers/viewers/random people who have no idea why they're reading this. Checking back, I realized that it went into first person towards the end of the previous chapter, so in this, hopefully longer, chapter I'll try to keep it all in third person. Hope you enjoy this! And please review! :)**

Chapter 5

PERCY P.O.V

"GET OFF ME!"  
Percy winced, and tried to cover his ears as the Erasers tried to grab Annabeth and take her out to another experiment. She still fought, but she was losing motivation. A week in Hell did that to you. Every single day, another experiment to crawl through, more pain to endure, more mental torture to survive. All of them were slowly breaking, crushed beneath the weight of so much, so young.

Jeb had visited most days. Yesturday, he had promised that today would be the last of the experiments for a while, but Percy didn't believe him. Couldn't believe him. And the terrible story of how Jeb had released the Flock, only to go to great lengths to make them to return to a lifetime of abuse and torture, didn't help Percy's low opinion of the man.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Annabeth still wasn't giving up, despite the fact that she was becoming even more broken everyday. Just like the rest of them. But there was only one thing Percy could be grateful for; He was still 100% human. Or so he thought...

Annabeth cried out in pain, and Percy burrowed further into his own mind. He knew that one of the Erasers would have probably struck her for her display of defiance. Then she was gone, and he was alone. Nico, Travis and Connor had been taken long ago for another series of tests. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were also whisked away. Angel's cage had been moved, as had Nudge's, and Max was lost in the icy depths of a dark nightmare. He was alone. **(Btw, that was intentioned repetition.)**

Percy shuddered at the thought of sleep. It was his only escape, but once he'd been freed from the clutches of the School, he would run straight into the arms of the worst dreams his vivid imagination could ever think up. It was best just to lose himself. To become an empty shell. To be uneffected by the despicable acts that were hidden in Death Valley.

And he was so far from home. He missed the warmth of his Mother, the brilliance of her homemade, chocolate chip cookies, the ones that she made with blue food dye, just to feed her rebellious streak. He missed the relaxation sleep used to bring. He even missed the emptiness of the house when his Mom was still working. He missed the longing for a father. But even that had gone, now. There was nothing left.

"Percy?"  
Max had woken up. She looked no more refreshed than when she had first sank into the disturbed sleep that had filled ao few hours.

"Yeah?" Percy answered. Speaking felt good, There wasn't much to talk about in the School, and his voice had grown cracked and rough. The words felt foreign on his chapped lips. Max smiled a weak, sympathetic smile.

"Don't let them win," She sounded determined now, as though there was something worth fighting for. As though there would be someone waiting for her if she ever escaped Hell," Don't allow them to know how much this hurts you. Be strong. One day, there'll be a chance. There'll be an oppurtunity to escape, and we'll take it. Me, you, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor. We'll escape this place and be free. They'll never find us, and we'll evade them until we die. I swear on it. And one day, a single day in however many years, we'll get revenge. I promise. But don't let them win. Remember that one day, our family will be together. "

Her speech seemed to have drained her, but beneath the heavy bags under her eyes, beneath the tangled and knotted hair, beneath the sallow, pale skin, she was still alive. She was still fighting. For herself, for her family, for all the innocent children who had perished at the merciless hands of the scientists. Her brown eyes shone with determination, and Percy felt the sudden urge to let her know that he would be there. She was not alone in her war. They would fight alongside each other.

"Yeah," He agreed,"Together."

**Okay, maybe not as long as I would have liked, but definately not bad. I realize that the end might be a bit fluffy, but I can assure you that this will certainly not be a Percy/Max story. Also, I know that Max would be slightly more reluctant to allow more people to join her Flock, but all will be explained next chapter. Please review! I enjoyed writing this chapter!**

**Froz3nT3ars xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm really pleased with reviews that have been coming in! Thankyou to all reviewers! Have a cookie! (::) (In case you haven't noticed in 'Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods and Wizards?' I like giving out cookies) I was quite happy with the last chapter, you know, THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! As one reviewer told me. Yay! So this is the Easter and post-Birthday chapter! Have a very happy Easter!**

Chapter 6

MAX P.O.V

The new kids were strange. That was one of the only solid facts that Max knew. She also knew that it was a bit harsh coming from a girl who had her DNA injected with that of an Avian before birth, but the new kids really were different.

She remembered the promise she'd made Percy. She was currently in the middle of an experiment: She was being forced to run along a treadmill until she dropped. Quite literally. It gave her plenty of time to think. So she remembered the promise she'd made Percy.

Part of her wondered why she had been so ready to accept him, and all the other new kids, into her Flock. Into her family. The Flock had always been the six of them, and just them. But there was just something about the new kids, (She really needed a better name for them), an aura about them, that gave off power. They positively radiated it, especially Percy and Nico. Normally that would have intimdated her, made her guarded around them, but they had been so confused, so open, that she felt the sudden urge to help protect them.

She heard whispers from the White-Coats monitoring her progress. Turning her head, she saw that Jeb had entered the room, and he was whispering to one of the other scientists. If it wasn't for the reinforced glass panel seperating them, she would have lunged at him. Instead she made do for straining to listen to their words with her enhanced hearing.

"...Missing!" Jeb was muttering.  
"Half their DNA?" The other White-Coat yelped, shooting Jeb a shocked look.  
"Yes! I was right, it is all real!"  
"Are you certain?" The scientist looked sceptical," What are the signs?"  
"Greek 131 has a natural aptitude for the water, Greek 132 is a natural around shadows, Greek's 133 and 121 show signs of a talent for thieving and such, and Greek 134 has the natural wisdom and talent for strategising! It's all there!" Jeb reeled off. **  
(Another cookie and a shout out for anyone who can guess correctly who is what Greek! That includes which Stoll is which... They're mostly obvious!)  
**"And half their DNA is missing you say?" The other scientist confirmed. Jeb simply nodded.

Max almost fell off the treadmill as she listened to the conversation. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of the two scientists to her. She concentrated on running, no longer able to hear. Her thoughts were racing around her mind. Half their DNA missing? How was that possible? And their talents?

The door was thrown violently open, and an Eraser that Max knew very well barged in, grinning wolfishly. **(Wolfishly... Wolf hybrid... Do you get it? No? Never mind...)**  
"Ari," She snarled, clenching and unclenching her fists, uncomfortable with knowing that he held the upper hand.  
"Hello, Max," The Eraser answered," Come along now, back to your cage. The scientists made a breakthrough- You're no longer needed. There are more important experiments to be done, none of them involving you." His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Like what?" Max growled, refusing to move until she got answers.  
"Like... I'm not going to tell you." Ari smiled, revealing long, yellowing fangs.  
"Do you not know? Are you not important enough to be told these things?" Max goaded, hoping to prise some information from him. It worked, just not in the way she's hoped.  
"Whatever happens," He barked, visibly holding back from attacking her," Then I'm still more important than you. Now get moving!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything more than she already knew, Max yielded, and stumbled behind Ari along several long corridors that were as identical as the Stoll brothers. **(Like my simile?)**

¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+

Now back in her cage, Max sighed, curling up in a tight ball, exhausted. In the usual circumstances, she would have plotted with the Flock, who had also been returned to their cages, but she was just far too tired. Tommorow, she promised herself, tommorow she would find out the big secret about the new kids. And tommorow, she would work on her plan to get her family of eleven safely away from the School.

**What do you think? I'd be really happy if you reviewed! Have a very Happy Easter, and hope its like my'n, where you have so many Easter eggs, (Or Birthday chocolate in my case as well), that you have no idea where to start, and just look at it all! Lolz.**

**Froz3nT3ars xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dear friends! The following were correct on the question in the previous chapter:**  
**Arya1234321 (Guest)**

**toe walker (btw, thanks for your review, and it was actually my 12th birthday the day before Easter this year! :) Lolz)**

**shalalalalalala**

**lucky15371**

**Rex888, you were so close, so I mentioned you anyway! Also, people, I got two reviews, then my really annoying elder brother barged in when I was reading then and I accidently deleted them and couldn't get them back. So sorry if you reviewed and didn't get a mention. And if I missed anyone else out! SO here's the correct order for anyone else:**  
**Greek 131: Percy**  
**Greek 132: Nico**  
**Greek 133: Travis**  
**Greek 121: Connor**  
**Greek 134: Annabeth**

**That's probably like the longest Authors Note I've ever written, so I'm just going to continue with the story! (BTW, if you, like me, love music, listen to the song I'm listening to right now: XO by Fall Out Boy)**

Chapter 7

PERCY P.O.V

Percy was confused. He'd grown used to the long and gruelling experiments now, and much as he hated them, he was beginning to struggle to find the strength to fight. His life now was just a mismatched collection tests.

But now, everything had changed. He was treated, not with kindess, not even with respect, but with a distant sort of... fear? For some absurd reason, the ruthless scientists who had taken him and the others from the streets, feared him.

"Percy? Percy! Percy..."  
Blinking, Percy turned to see who was calling his name. Annabeth was swinging in the cage next to him. She must have been placed there whilst he zoned out. It had been the middle of an experiment, and one of the scentists had whispered something to the White-Coat incharge of him. Instantly, the whole test had been cancelled, and he had been tossed into another cage, in another, smaller room. There hadn't been anyone else there at the time.

"What? Annabeth!" He cried, smiling when he realized that he was no longer isolated and alone. Just seeing her made his heart flutter... '_No, stupid'_ He told himself, _'You're just glad to have someone here with you.' _

"Percy, do you know anything about why we're here?" She asked, intense grey eyes already calculating possibilities.  
"Nope," He replied, shaking his head. For some random reason, he thought of Max's promise. He was touched that she thought of them as family. But he already had his Mom. He didn't need anything more.

"Where's everyone else?" His grey- eyed comanion fretted," We can't get away without them."  
"How would you plan to do that?!"

Once again, Percy jumped, but yelped in surprise this time. Annabeth gave him a strange look, and he blushed. He was having another ADHD moment, and Annabeth had been busy concentrating on the explanation as to why they had been seperated from the rest of the experiments. They must have missed the new arrival.

"Nico!" Percy yelled, then blushed cherry red when Annabeth gave him another funny look. That was beginning to annoy him. He didn't like funny looks. They made him feel like even more of a freak the he was; an ADHD, Dyslexic, experiment in a lab hidden away in Death Valley. **(Hoping that no one with ADHD or Dyslexia takes offence at that.) **

"Um, hi?" The other boy mumbled awkwardly. Yes, in the weeks trapped at the school, the eleven teens, (including the Flock), had grown close to eachother, and they had become, as Max so easily put it, a family, but Nico was always going to be a bit distant. It was in his character. Even if they ever did escape , Percy knew that he would never be able to return to his old life: A loving Mother, blue cookies, a hard school life being bullied because of his disabilities. Heck, he'd take bullying over the experiments anyday!

"Well," Annabeth began in answer to his question," If the Stolls can learn to pick the locks, we can get out of the dog crates. Then, we can sneak over to the Flock. They have some practice in battle, so if needed, they can help us fight our way out. But if possible, I would like to get out without alerting the scientists."

There was a pause, then Nico said," That's not a bad idea. But did you think to check for security cameras or microphones before you explained it? "

Annabeth rolled her eyes," I checked for cameras. We're lucky, because this is probably the only room in the whole building that has none. I'm guessing that it's because that this is a newer part that hasn't been completed yet. And as for microphones, there are none of the usual signs, and normally, the microphone is included in the camera."

"You're not very good at noticing things, are you?" Another voice remarked.  
"No, they don't seem to be," Said yet another.

It took a moment, for Percy to place them, because he struggled to turn around in such limited space. Fortunately, Annabeth was already facing that direction.  
"Travis! Connor!" She squealed, glad that there a chance she could out her plan into action.

"Well done," One of them congratulated sarcastically.  
"We've been here ages," The other groaned.

Something seemed wrong to Percy. Although they were being sarcastic, there was something different. They didn't seem very... happy. Although being truly happy was almost impossible in such a despicable place, the Stolls had seemed to be unbreakable in their humour. Eventually, he managed to twist himself round enough to see them.

"Ouch," He said, upon seeing their black and blue faces.  
"Yep," Connor agreed," I don't think the Eraser liked our obviosuly higher IQ levels."  
"In other words," Travis cut in," We kept commenting. It actually quite funny."

"Can you pick locks?" Annabeth asked eagerly.  
"Of course!" They answered in unision," Who would we be if we couldn't?"  
"Great!" Annabeth enthused," Here's the plan..."

**Okay, so maybe, as James018 likes to say, it might have been a bit rough around the edges. But I wrote it! And I'm hoping that it wasn't absolutely terrible! I wasn't sure how to make the Erasers enter, so I just wrote it so that they were having ADHD moments, and completely missed each others entrances. Please review! And please answer the**

**biG question:**

**What should happen to them at the school, as a result of the experiments?**  
**1. They become like the Flock and get wings**

**2. They get their godly side enhanced (For example: Nico can shadow travel longer and further without collapsing.)**

**3. Nothing at all**

**4. Something else (Please actually tell me what else.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I said that this FF wouldn't be updated as often as my other one, andthat has been my priority for the last few days. But I decided that I would update this one instead today! And I'm gonna start doing a chapter song, cuz music is epic!**

**Chapter Song: Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

**And here are some review answers:**

**kaia2cooler: Much as I love horses, and I have nothing against Centaurs, I don't think that I'll turn our favourite heroes into Centaurs. ;)**

**WolfGirl57: I agree. The Stolls are epic! ;) And I think that 1 will be chosen, as another reviewer mentioned a very good point that supports that.**

**They're the only ones that I feel need answering. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

JEB P.O.V **(Bet you didn't expect that, did you?)**

Demigods. Jeb had been waiting so long to be proved right. He had maintained his belief through all the teasing of his colleagues, through all the dead ends, and it had finally payed off; he had five demigods in his care. Now he was just waiting for them to be claimed. He needed them to be claimed.

He looked again at the DNA results on the screen of his laptop. He was still astonished that it had been so easy. Pick up five possibilites from the streets, and you suddenly get five half-gods. It was luck, really. He could easily have picked up just another kid with Dyslexia and ADHD, but he had had the good fortune to discover what he had been waiting for, what he waited so long for.

An idea popped into his head. He frowned at himself, but thought of some of his other succesful experiments. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. What would happen if he created some more like them, but much more powerful? What if he created some experiments that were 42% human, 50% God, and 2% Avian? They would be powerful. Very powerful. Especially if they were all children of Olympians.

But what of the consequences? The repercussions would be severe, meddling with the children of the Gods. Jeb sighed heavily. He was torn. The desire to see the results of the experiments was strong, but what would the God's reaction be? Would they even know?

Jeb was not a good man. He knew that. He had destroyed the lives of so many children. He had mutated his own son, his daughter. He had brought children from their parents, used trickery, lied. He had freed the Flock, only to order the Erasers to recapture them. He had done many terrible things, but did he dare to fiddle with Mythological creatures?

He rolled his eyes. He had never let the consequences stop him before, so why would he start now?

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567u8i9o0-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`

ANNABETH P.O.V

She was horribly aware that timing was accurate. She had no idea why the scientists had chosen to take kids with ADHD and Dyslexia, but she did know that it was important to get out before they did to her, and the others, something like what they had done to the Flock.

The Stolls were working on the locks of the cages,. They had already done their own, and had split. Travis was working on her cage, and Connor was doing Nico's. Whoever finished first would do Percy's.

She tried to follow Travis' quick movements, but he was too fluent. A few seconds later, he was done, and she heard the gentle click of the lock unfastening. Travis turned to Percy's cage, but Connor was already fiddling with the lock.

She knew that they didn't have long. She had heard the Erasers not long ago, and presumed that they were waiting for orders. That wouldn't take long.

Percy cage clicked open, and Connor stepped back to admire his work. Tarvis randomly grabbed his brother's arm, and nudged him towards his cage. They both clambered in, and slammed the swinging door shut. Annabeth frowned, confused as to why they were in such a rush.

The door creaked open, and crashed into the wall. One of the Erasers, Max said his name was Ari, bared his teeth in a creepy grin, and winked at Annabeth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hello, again," He taunted," Dad wants you. He wants you now. And do you know what he's going to do? He's going to change you. And you're not going to like it."  
He stepped further into the room, and the door stayed side open behind him. Annabeth caught the eyes of everyone else, and nodded. She tensed up, preparing to move. They had the advantage of surprise.

And then all Hades broke loose.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

All of the cages were opened at the same time, some of the doors smashing into Ari, who howled in pain. All five of the experiments scrambled out, and Percy elbowed Ari in the stomach as they passed, winding him and giving them chance to quickly sprint by when the Eraser was bent over in agony.

They had an approximate few minutes before Ari set off an alarm, and in that time they needed to get to Max and the Flock to free them from their own cages. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and whoever was already freed from their cages, would cover Travis and Connor whilst they picked the locks. It was a good plan, altghough it could go wrong in so many ways. But it was the only plan they had, and it was the plan they had put into action.

Annabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on running for the sake of her life.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890123  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

JEB P.O.V

Jeb glanced through the window that looked out on one of the corridors randomly. He was sitting in his office, going through some horribly boring paperwork, that was, unfortunately, necessary. But he had a random urge to look through the window. And what a strange thing he saw.

Five demigods sprinted down the corridor, heading in the direction of the main holding room. The girls blonde hair streamed out behind her, and strands whipped her face. But that was not what Jeb had been looking at. Above her head, there was a grey hologram of an owl sitting on an olive branch.

She had been claimed.

**DUN DUN DUN! Annabeth was claimed! And the big question:**

**Shall I use any of these reviewers ideas:**

**They have the ability to shapeshift, Percy and Nico more so as they are children of one of the big three.**

**Percy has the ability to decide on his body temperature.**

**They also get DNA of another Mythological creates (Vampire, Pegasus, etc)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so happy! I got loads of reviewers! And I have now narrowed it down to two ideas that I'll use. Some of the ideas would be very difficult to write, and I would probably mess them up. And to one reviewer, making Percy an werewolf and Nico a vampire is a very cliche idea, no offence, and I like writing things that are more original. And I had been advised specifically NOT to make Percy a werewolf earlier on.**

**Idea 1: Quite simply, they all get Avian DNA, and join the Flock properly. Yes, that isn't the most original plot, but the way I plan to write it should make it a bit different.**

**Idea 2: Shapeshifting. But probably only into one animal each, and not a mythical creature. Okay, maybe... Depends how I feel when I write it. But here are the ideas for that:**  
**Percy- Horse/Pegasus**  
**Nico- Wolf/Hellhound**  
**Annabeth- Owl/ ?**  
**Travis- ?/?**  
**Connor-?/?**

**Yeah, I was kinda running out of ideas. So I would need votes, and ideas for Annabeth, Travis and Connor. Please note that if you want the shapwshifting idea, it would be harder for them to atually settle into the flock. You might also want to note that the Gods/Goddesses can't interact with their children, so whilst Annabeth was claimed, her mother can't actually do anything to help the situation.**

**That was the longest note I've ever written, so I'll just get on with the story now ;)**

Chapter 9! **(It took me ages to remember that)**

ANNABETH P.O.V

She don't know when it went wrong, but all of a sudden alarms were screaming shrilly, and we were running faster than I've ever ran in my whole life. And she liked to make a point that physical fitness was an important thing to her. Her breathing was strained, but she refused to slow down. They needed to get to the Flock before it was too late. They needed to escape.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, making her glance at him as they sprinted on. They didn't have far to go. Just round the corner... Just through the door...  
"What's that?"

She didn't allow herself to slow down, btu she scanned the corridor that they were running along. There was nothing but reinforced glass windows and spotless white tiles on the floor and walls. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What? " Annabeth yelled back at him, annoyed. They reached the corner, and sprinted round it, nearing the door that was just at the other end. The Flock was hidden beyond it. They pounded on relentlessly.

"There's something floating over your head!" Travis informed her, his breathing laboured. She glared at him. Now was not the time for jokes.  
"There actually is!" Nico backed Travis up. She rolled her eyes. Boys.  
"It's grey, and looks like an owl sitting on a tree!" Connor described.

Annabeth risked a glimpse upwards as they crashed into the heavy metal door at the other end. Travis and Connor immediately set to work on picking it. She gasped as she saw the hologram, exactly as Connor described it. But then it disappeared. She was left wondering if it had actually been there at all.

There was a click, and the door swung open... And smacked into the heavy chest of an Eraser.  
"Uh oh," Travis said comically.

It made a grab for the older Stoll, but he ducked, and both of them dodged away from it's powerful grasp. Grinning manically, it lunged for Annabeth, but she avoided its flailing fingers, and threw a punch at its face. Unfortunately, she hadn't done any training in combat, and it was only instinct and a good strategical brain that helped her. Although she had watched a T.V programme once that said not to keep your thumb inside your fist, or you'd probably break it.

"GO!" She screamed at the Stolls as they lingered nearby, not wanting to leave their friends. Their family. But when she shrieked at them so urgently, they raced into the cage room and began to run in the direction that they had last seen the Flock in. Hopefully, the Avian-Americans hadn't been moved. That would take more time, and make the job a whole lot harder.

That left three of them to fight the Eraser. Percy jumped on it's back, and held his hands over its eyes. Annabeth and Nico pummelled it with punches. It worked for about five seconds, until the Eraser howled with rage and bucked, flinging Percy off its back and launching him into a wall. Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning.

Before the Eraser could launch another attack, Nudge appeared and expertly round-house kicked the Eraser's ugly face. It roared and swiped for her, but she skipped away, her corkscrew hair dancing.

That was one Flock member freed. Five more to go.

Furiously, the wolf-man hybrid lunged at Percy, who was lying, dazed,on the ground, a small bump swelling on the back of his head. _'That's the least of his problems right now,' _she thought, as she and the other two ran at the Eraser. Nudge sank her fist into it's side, Nico swung a kick into it's other side, and Annabeth head butted its back.

Yes, headbutted. Ridicalous, but effective. She rubbed her head, but the Eraser screeched. She guessed that it hurt.

The Stolls and the rest of the Flock sprinted over.  
"We have to go!" Max ordered urgently," NOW!"

**DUN DUN DUN! I shall answer no questions as to why they're escaping and none of the idead have been used. Something WILL happen, I can promise you that, and I think that the demigods need a little explanation... And sorry if the fight dodged. It's only the second one I ever wrote in my whole life. Honestly. **

**LOL**

**And you might have noticed that I changed my name from froz3nt3ars to Crying A Mascara River. Just thought I'd metnion that...**

**CAMR x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, I went back to school today, so updates will become less frequent. Sob, sob. And I have come to a decision concerning the DNA and such. The shape-shifting would be very difficult for me to write, so I'll do the Avian DNA. Sorry if I disappointed anyone! But there will be some... abilities included, and don't forget that they are demigods as well! Also, no, they don't know that they are demigods. And the original Flock aren't demigods.**

Chapter 10

MAX P.O.V

She led the way, her long legs eating up the floor as she gained momentum. Her limbs were stiff and wobbly from the cages, but she didn't dare slow down. Max could feel the anticipation building up, and the energy pounded through her. She licked her lips, adrenaline coursing within her veins. Her wings were itching to be released from the uncomfortable position they had been cramped in for days.

There was a window. She knew that it was the only window in the whole building that didn't have reinforced glass. She had heard some of the scientists muttering about it. They had forgotten the fact that she had extremely good hearing (thanks to the experiments). Athough they wouldn't have cared anyway- they believed that the cages were unbreakable.

Fang jogged up beside her, his own legs loosening as he ran. She grinned at him, and he half smiled back. That was good. When it came to Fang, getting a reaction was an astonishing event. It was a cause to celebrate when he smiled. _We are celebrating, _Max thought to herself as the light streamed from the window and hurt her eyes, _by escaping. _

The Greeks were doing well for people from their background. They hadn't needed to train much before the School took them, and their time there had weakened them considerably. But they were still lagging behind a bit, and the Eraser was approaching. Max frowned. There was something wrong.

The Eraser was going slow. She had seen them run much faster than this one was going. It would have caught the Greeks already, unless it was injured. That was possible, but it wasn't hurt badly enough for it too have such a huge impact in its run. Unless it wasn't putting in the effort. There were only two possible reasons for this: The Eraser was amazingly concieted, and had an over sized ego, or there was a plan, a reason that he didn't need to run so fast.

A terrifying chill snaked down Max's spine. She shuddered, trying to throw it off, and increased the speed of her run, now unfolding her huge wings, feeling the relief crash down over her as they stretched from their painful position, pressed right up to her back. **(Can anyone give me a description of the Flocks wings?) **

Max reached the window, and leaped up into the air, arms covering her face to protect it from shards of glass as she powered through the glass, shoulders rolling and wings creating powerful strokes. Her arms were torn up, once powerful and musclar, then sliced to bloody ribbons. She bit back a scream, and Fang dove out after her.

"Let me see," He ordered, gently probing her shredded arms. Max allowed him to look, but refused to cry put when his fingers caused her arms to hurt. Blood dripped from her arms, and she wondered if anyone thought that it was raining blood. Probably not. The School was miles from civilisation. Desolate. Isolated.

There was a shriek, and Max tugged herself away from Fang. There was a scientist standing in the window, Erasers already repairing it around him, guided by his colleagues. Jeb. Max turned and did a quick head count. Six, including her. Herself, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. The original Flock, but missing five others.

"PERCY!" Max screamed, racing back to where she had just escaped from, followed closely by the rest of the Flock, including Nudge, who had shrieked," ANNABETH! NICO! TRAVIS! CONNOR! JEB, LET THEM GO!"

She tried crashing back into the window, but the new glass was reinforced and all she succeeded in doing was streaking the glass with coppery blood, and making the Erasers who were holding it in shudder and snap at her. She saw Percy being pressed against the wall by an aggressive Eraser, Annabeth where she had tripped and fallen on the floor. There was no sign of the other three boys.

Jeb smiled at her," No, Max, these are very important to me. Even more important than you. They're the new, improved Flock, with more power than you could ever imagine. We don't need you anymore."

"NO!" She slammed herslef against the glass again, whilst the Flock hovered behind her, drowning in depression, and waiting for her to give up, to understand that the Greeks were still trapped in the school.

Max felt terrible. If it wasn't for her and the Flock, the Greeks would have immediately escaped, probably been free. They wouldn't be trapped inside with the merciless Erasers, and the scientists that had lost their consciences, and the other experiments that were slowly dying, slowly losing their minds.

"MAX!" She saw Travis, breaking away from the grasp of an Eraser, but seconds later being caught again. She kenw that she couldn't help them now. She knew that she needed a new plan.

And with a heavy heart, a deep, burning pain in her stomach like a heavy stone, a pain that refused to leave her, Max motioned to the rest of the Flock, and turned away.

'We'll come back for you," She mouthed, although they could neither see nor hear her,' I promise, we'll be back.'

**The Flock is free! But at the expense of the Greeks! What will Jeb do to them? How will he explain their heritage? How will Max bust them out? So many questions! And you know what? None shall be answered until I write about it! Please review people! I love people who review! Cookies to all reviewers! Look, samples! (::) (::)... Now review! Who actually reads this bit anyway? Does anyone even read the Authors notes? I doubt it. So I could have a rant right now about people who don't read the Authors notes, and they wouldn't be any the wiser! I'M A GENIUS! If you read this, review!**

**CAMR X Love ya all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, people! I'm back! And I'm once again gonna change my name! I like changing it. Just one name gets booooring... I wasn't actually going to write this chapter like this, but then I just had a random spark of inspiration! You know in cartoons when you see a lightbulb when someone gets an idea? Yeah, well that was me.**

Chapter 11

CAMP P.O.V

Chiron stood gravely in the Big House, waiting for Mr. D to listen. The said God took another long slurp of diet coke, then finally turned his attention to the Activities Director. His violet eyes were bloodshot and red, as though he had been drinking, despite the fact that Zeus had forbidden him to do so.

"What?" He snapped, his eyes clashing horribly with the loud, leopard print shirt he was wearing.  
Chiron sighed heavily," There have been rumours of more demigods."

Mr.D snorted," More brats? Oh, that just makes my day."  
Chiron shook his head," This is different. Mortals know of them."  
Mr.D shrugged," Mortals think they know of everything. There's just the occasional clear sighted one that can see something. Why are you interrupting my game of Pinocle?"  
"Because these demigods are being experimented on. Five of them." Chiron tried to explain.

If the circumstances hadn't been so grave, the moment would have been almost comical. Mr.D almost spat out his mouthful of diet coke, but quickly recomposed himself.  
"Why does this concern me? Have they gone mad or something? I'll be the one to decide if they deserve to be healed. Can I play Pinocle now?"

Thunder rumbled, and Mr. D rolled his violet and red eyes, not even bothering to yell. He took another slug of from his silver can, and waited for Chiron to continue.  
"Athena is falling apart. One of them is her daughter. The rest haven't been claimed, but I suspect that at least one of them is a child of the big three."

Mr. D scowled," They broke the oath? I don't know why they even bothered making it in the first place. Are they all children of the other Olympians?"  
Chiron nodded," We suspect so. Or Hades. "

Dionysus swallowed another mouthful of coke, "And again, why are you telling me? I can't intefere. None of the others can, either. "  
"The Olympians are demanding that a quest is sent out. "

Two demigods and a Satyr stood before Chiron. Their faces were grave, but excited at the prospect of a quest. Luke Castellan, Clarisse La Rue and Grover Underwood were preparing to leave.

"Luke, go to the Oracle," Chiron ordered. Clarisse scowled, but didn't protest as Luke disappeared into the attic. Grover looked terrified, but he didn't say anything. They stood in silence as Luke was gone, Grover trembling and Clarisse impatiently tapping her combat booted foot on the floor.

Luke returned, looking pale and slightly shocked. With no questions asked, he recited the prophecy.

"_Five demigods with gifts beyond thought,  
Have seen much and answers they have sought,  
Seperated from the six they grew close to,  
There is much for them to do,  
Training recieved, they journey to the six who had gone,  
They find them, all but one,  
United, they battle against the evil that has grown,  
Harder than anything they had known,  
For another they called a friend, a brother,  
Shall be turned by yet another."_

Chiron looked grim," That prophecy is not about the quest. That is about the five demigods."

"They battle against the evil that has grown," Grover whimpered, looking scared.  
"For another they called a friend, a brother, shall be turned by yet another," Clarisse repeated. She seemed outraged," Hey, doesn't that they'll be betrayed?"  
Chiron shook his head," We have no way to know, Clarisse. Prophecies often have double meanings. All you three can do now is embark upon your quest."

Luke began to walk to the door, then paused," We don't even know where to start."  
"California. That is where they are believed to be. Somewhere around Death Valley."  
"That's specific," Clarisse muttered. Chiron gave her a hard look.  
"We can' t offer specifics, Clarisse."

"Can we just go?" Grover asked, nervously stamping his hooves.  
"Yeah," Luke told him, leading the way out," Lets go."

**Oooooh! That was a really bad prophecy, but I'm not very good at writing them. So, Luke, Clarisse and Grover are on a quest! And there's this really dodgy prophecy that I'll probably rewrite if I get inspiration! See, the lightbulb started to run out...**


	12. MAD MAN! SEND HIM TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!

**Hey peeps! Froz3nt3ars is back! I got bored once again of my username, and decided to change it back because the name I was going to do, ( Rawr the Dinosaur), was taken, and once again, the lightbulb flickered and died. I think that I will change the lighting. Thanks to all my reviewers, once agin! Or have I not said thanks for the reviews yet? Oh crap, I really hope that I did. I also came to the conclusion that it gets m so confused trying to write thigns the American way because both books are American, and I think that I may have offended someone somewhere, on one of my stories, so I'll relax and write things the way they naturally come to me. I doubt that this will ever happen, but if anyone gets confused about what I mean about things when I write them the English way, just PM me. And now to the story!**

Chapter 12

PERCY P.O.V

They were in cages. Again. He had been so close, he had felt the breeze from the window in his face, experianced the warmth of outdoors after so long locked inside. But then it had all gone wrong, and the window was now full of reinforced glass. Jeb had gone to great lengths to secure him and the other four still there, Percy knew that, and he would go to even greater lengths to keep them. However, what Percy didn't know was why they were so wanted. Already he had been seperated from his Mum, the few friends that he had, everyone he had known, bullies and allies alike. The only things he had left of the times when his biggest worry was avoiding that bully near the science block, and managing his homework when he was dyslexic, were the others. The other not-quite Flock members. Yes, Max had said that they were a family now, but he knew that however close they got, they would never be part of the original Flock.

They were in a room. A very plain, very white, very boring room. It was empty of all furnishings, and on the other side of the stainless steel door, Erasers patrolled the corridors. It was like a prison. Percy laughed inwardly to himself; It was a prison. A prison where the inmates were subject to all manner of ruthless experiments, that ruined some lives, and utterly destroyed others. Back to the to the room now. They were waiting there for Jeb, waiting for a 'Stern Talking To.'

Finally, the door was flung open, and the very man they awaited strode in, suffocated by an air of importance. Seeing the five of them standing against the oppsosite wall brought a smile to his face, and Percy seethed silently, his fists clenched into tight balls. They had been promised an explanation, but with Jeb, it was most likely to be a series of impossible riddles. They didn't have a chance, not really. But Percy kept hoping. He couldn't banish it, that little flicker of a flame that had ignited at the promise of an explanation.

"I promised you facts," Jeb said slowly, staring into each one of their faces," And that is what you'll get. However, I never said what facts I'll give you. And there'll be just enough for Annabeth to work it out."  
"Why me?" Annabeth snapped. At the same time as Travis growled:  
"You said you'd tell us about our parents. The missing ones."

Jeb clapped his hands delightedly," And that, dear boy, is exactly what I'll do! I'll give you enough facts for Annabeth to piece it together, and you'll find out about them! We can make a game from it!"  
"Why me?" Annabteh repeated, sounding dangerous.  
"Because of your mother!" Jeb grinned, "Right, first fact: Your parents are in new york, manhatten to be specific."

"just tell us!" Nico ordered, his obsidian eyes glowing with an eerily dark light. as he spoke, a hologram appeared over his head, a dark purple skull surrounded by all manner of jewels and riches. **(Not sure what hades symbol is. sorry if i got it wrong. but if i did, this is soooo obviously the new one!) **Percy gazed incredously at it, amazed. First Annabeth, then Nico. What was it? A trick of jeb's? But how did he do it? why? What was his aim? What did he expect their reactions to be?

"What?" Nico snapped whilst jeb stretched his smile, and began to note things down on a clipboard he had brought with him. irritably, nico looked up. upon seeing the hologram that floated above his head, he swatted at it with a pale, olive hand. it simply evaded his grab, staying in place. however, after a few moments it faded, and nico relaxed, his usual scowl etching itself onto his face again. percy turned away, and saw that the stoll brothers had slipped around behind jeb, peeking over his shoulder as he scribbled. they stared for a moment, until connor truimphantly began to read.

"annabeth- athena. o...owl? no! olive branch and owl!"  
Jeb jerked his head up, and yanked his clipboard away from them. too late.  
"nico- had... had? hades! that was it. skull and riches. i'm so proud of us!" travis recited, high-fiving his brother.

as they spoke, yet another hologram appeared over both of their heads, this time a brown cadecaus type thing, entwined with snakes. wait, cadecaus? percy had no idea why he was so certain that that was what it was, but he felt extremely confident, and decided not to question himself, for all that it was worth. jeb was muttering to himself again.  
"another claiming? hermes, this time. at least i'm clear sighted. but what if camp finds out? where is it anyway? is that even possible?"

when he was done writing, jeb looked expectantly at percy, but nothing happened. percy began to feel awkward beneath the unwavering gaze, until annabeth saved him. ~  
"more facts," she demanded, waving her hand in front of the mans face," what did you mean by athena? hades? did you just say hermes? they're all from greek mythology. they're all olympians. why are you saying these things?"

JEB RECOvered, and smirked at annabeth," correct, greek. and there you go! you're all half go- greek. you're demigreeks."  
annabeth furrowed her brow," half greek? and what were you going to say? you weren't saying greeks," she paused for a moment, then gasped," you mad man! are you saying that we're demigods? we need to call a physciatric hospital! that must be why he kidnapped us!"

"I'll leave you to think," Jeb decided. he knocked once on the stainless steel door, and a scientist opened it. they immediately fell into a deep conversation, discussing some scientific thigns with words so long, percy fell into a daze just thinking about them. but annabeth was looking stunned. as though... a demi- whatsit could actually exist? he needed to ask her about that sometime ACTUALLy. possibly right then.

and so the were left in a room. a very plain, very white, very boring room. and it was there that they were left to stew over their thoughts.

**tada! sorry if jeb wasn't very jeb like, but i haven't read any of the mr books in a very long time... please review! and read my new story, ' no prophecy is minor. ' i could really do with some title ideas on that. also, sorry if there are any capitals missing. when i was typing this up, my laptop kinda broke, and went all caps lock. I couldn't change it, but when I pasted it here, it all went down. And that meant no capitals. Also, sorry if it's a bit short. I did my best! Seeya peeps!**

**froz3nt3ars. xx**


	13. The Campers

**elloooo! I'm back, my dear readers, whom I hold very close to my heart. I don't have an awful lot to say today, but I do have one BIG question, for viewers of, 'Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards?' Would you rather I started the sequel, (the title being: 'Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards?: The Second Chapter'), in the next week or so, and the updates will be less frequent, because I need to write my other stories as well, or I waited until I finish one and have more time to update? At the moment, anything could tip the scales, as one person advises me to start now, whilst another says that it would be better if I waited. So review people!**

**Song To Look Up On Youtube: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

Chapter 13

**(The unlucky number!)**

MAX P.O.V

The Flock was going mad, Max in particular. They were camping out in a hawk cave a few miles away from The School, and all they could think about was the failed escape attempt. Six out of eleven. Five left behind. Only Zeus knew what was happening to the others, and he wasn't giving out any clues. Max fretted and worried, anxious to set off on their rescue mission, but the others were much more sensible, and forced her to stay so that they could map out their plan flawlessly.

Finally, Max was simply unable to sit still," I'm going on a stake out," She announced," I'll tell you if there is anything of any importance or interest. And I'll be back in couple of hours or so. Okay?"  
The rest of the Flock murmered their consent, and Max stood at the edge of the hawk cave, and unfolded her magnificent wings. They were beautiful, even in the fading light: Deep chocolate brown, light as cocoa, warm, comforting, coffee, almost tan; they were a flurry of trillions of different shades of brown. Not a single feather was identical to another, and they contrasted amazingly with her dirty blonde hair. She closed her,( Would you believe it? Brown,) eyes, and took a deep breath, before letting herslef droop. She plummetted at downwards, the wind whipping her hair, which lashed her eyes and caused tears to form. She blinked them away, and suddenly she had stopped falling; her wings were holding her up, making powerful strokes in the air.

She gently landed on a soft blanket of crunchy leaves on the floor of the forest nearby. Thinking quickly, Max flapped her wings the tiniest amount, so that she was gliding effortlessly through the tree branches that reached for her, seriosuly unwilling to let her coast by. She had just about had enough of guiding her wings through the tiny gaps in the twigs and leaves, when she saw something flickering through the branches, casting three shadows over the ground. She dropped to the ground and soundlessly crept closer, tucking her wings close to her back as she did so.

There was a small camp in a mini forest clearing. A campfire danced inside a ring of stones, the embers licking at the sticks that fueled it. A temporary shelter had been set up, and a young man was tending the hearth, a small tin pan of something or another balancing over the flames. He had curly brown hair, dark eyes, and wore a deep green t-shirt, with the words:

save The Earth! emblazoned across the front in bold letters. He was muttering something about someone called Hestia, but Max wasn't listening to that. She was staring at the mans lower body. And no, not in the disgusting way that some dirty-minded people would instantly think of. She was more intruiged by the fact that his legs were those of a goat. He quite literally had fur all over, and hooves which clipped the mossy ground every time he moved. And he was acting as though it was completely normal for him.

"He must be from the school," She muttered to herself. But before she could approach him, a hand clamped over her mouth, and a voice whispered:  
"Don't you dare move, Punk. We'll soon have you sorted out."

Max was suddenly grateful for all the training she had had, and she flipped the other person over her hip. That would have finished most people, but this person, (A girl, Max noticed), had obviously been trained as well, and had quick reflexes. She landed on her feet, and raised her arm to block the punch max threw, grabbing her wrist and yanking her around, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. The other girl straddled her, and grunted slightly as Max squirmed beneath her bulky frame.

Another guy, not the half goat, crouched down so that his face hovered just above her own. Max wanted to punch it so badly, but unfortunately her arms were pinned tightly to her sides by the powerful girl. The guy was pretty good looking: Sandy hair, muscles, nice blue eyes. A scar marred his features, not enough to ruin his face, but perfect to give him the bad boy vibe that radiated from him. Undeterred by his looks, Max spat at him, and he recoiled in surprise, before a grin revealed a set of straight, blindingly white teeth.

"Fiesty, right?" He asked," That's fine by us. Clarisse'll be able to have more fun, right Clarisse?"  
The girl on top of Max growled," Not if it's on your beck and call, Castellan."

Castellan laughed, then returned his attention to Max," Pretty little thing, aren't you?" He whispered flirtatously," I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Castellan. And who are you?"  
Max hesitated, but decided to tell the truth. She was already thinking of a way to escape. She just needed Clarisse to shift her weight a little bit..." Maximum Ride."  
"Unusual. I like it. It's kinda special, isn't it, Clarisse?"

"Quit talking and get on with it," Clarisse demanded," I wanna know why the little punk was spying on us."  
"I wasn't!" Max snapped, trying to move. Luke smiled down at her, charismatic as ever.  
"We're looking for some friends... Family really. You see, Maximum, we're from this Camp, where everyone is sort of related. And there are some kids, some of them your age, that belong there with us. They're half-Greek, as well. So I was wondering if you had seen them..."

Her chest went cold, as though a gigantic icy hand had reached into her chest, and was squeezing her heart. She was numb. He was talking about them, she was sure of it. Percy and Annabeth. Travis and Connor. Nico. Max shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts," No, I haven't seen anyone like that all."

Before they could reply, the half goat wandered over. His brown eyes widened at the sight of the girl pinned to the ground beneath the other, bulkier girl, who donned camoflague combat trousers, a camo t-shirt. black combat boots and a red bandanna.

"Are you from the School?" Max blurted, unable to rein herself in. The goat guy looked at her in surprise.  
"The School? What's that? Luke, what's she talking about?"  
"I'm not sure, Grover. Why don't we-"

Before Luke could finish his sentance, he was attacked from behind by a flurry of dark, almost purple feathers, and Clarisse was tossed from Max's back. Grover yelped as more attacked him, and he stumbled over, his hooves making a clip clop sound on the mushy mud. Max allowed herself a cheap smile, before she flung herself into the midst of the battle. The Flock had arrived.

**Yay! Max met Luke, Clarisse and Grover! I don't think that the daughter of Ares'll take kindly to being attacked by bird-kids. LOL! Don't forget to review, and answer my big question!**

**Froz3nt3rs xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Remember my proposition, people who read my HP/PJO story! But I'm not gonna repeat that. This chapter idea just popped into my head as I walked, (well, trudged really), home from school today. I was trying to think of what I could do when I updated this story, and this popped into my mind! And I've just decided right now, that it would make sense to tell you their ages, especially Nico. So, just for a note:**  
**Percy, Annabeth and Travis: 14**  
**Nico and Connor: 13**  
**I know that Nico would have been about ten or eleven, but I'm changing it a bit to make it easier to write. And I think that Travis is the same age as Annabeth and Percy, whilst Connor is a year younger, although I read a few stories where Travis was a year older than Annabeth and Percy, whilst Connor was the same age. Oh well, I'll just do this. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 14

3RD PERSON.

"And today, we're interviewing the parents/carers of the missing children. First, we'll go to Sally Jackson, single mother of the missing boy, Perseus Jackson. Sally, how are you coping?" A reporter confirmed, sitting opposite the people who scattered across various sofas. Sally, a pretty woman who seemed to have aged a few years in the past weeks, was trying her hardest not to sob. Her complexion was pale, almost white, and her hands were trembling. She looked as though she would break, she was that fragile. Her dark eyes were wide, and her occasional grey streaks seemed to have multiplied.

"I'm alright, but I can't help but worry about Percy. I'm so scared that something even worse than being kidnapped has happened to him. My little boy... gone," She choked out, her throat closing up as she tried to say the last word. The reporter gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"I understand, Sally. But do you believe that the police are doing everything they possibly can? Do you think that they could do anything more?"  
"No," Sally shook her head," They're doing everything they can. But I can't understand what anybody would want with five kids who have ADHD and Dyslexia!"

But she did know. She knew about Percy, anyway. What worried her most, other than what horrifying and inhumane acts that could be happening to her son, was that someone, somewhere, knew. They knew exactly what was happening on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Maybe not exactly, but they knew enough. They knew about... Percy's father.

Unable to keep hold it in any longer, her tears spilt down her cheeks, and her chest clenched. An soothing arm rubbed her shoulder, and Sally was glad for the comfort of her friends. Eliza Stoll whispered gentle words in her ear, then turned to the reporter,whilst Fredrick Chase shot her a sympathetic smile.  
"Sally can't do this right now," Eliza was telling the interviewer," You'll have to ask her later, when she's calmed down. As I'm sure you can understand, this is a tragedy for us all."  
"You seem to be the strong one of the group, Eliza," The interviewer, who was a man in his thirties, smirked," Is this a sign that you're not missing your sons at all? You were hit hardest, don't forget, as BOTH your sons were targeted."  
"Don't be ridicalous," Eliaz snapped," Of course I miss my boys. And don't talk as though they're dead! I can't be of any use to anyone if I'm unable to control my emotional state. And all I want is to find Travis and Connor."

The reported continued, unfazed," And what about you, Helen? As Annabeth's stepmother, I understand that you were not the closest to your stepdaughter. Was there a reason for this? And are you bothered by her disappearance? How does this affect your usual life?"  
"I must admit, maybe I wasn't the kindest of mothers to Annabeth. We were often arguing, and once she even ran away because of me." The crowd gasped dramatically," But that woke me up. I realized that I was mistreating her simply because she was a reminder that Fredrick had once been in a relationship with another woman. When we got her back, I tried to salvage our relationship. It took a long time, but we managed to hold a conversation with eachother without an awkward silence. But now this has happened, I can't help but feel as though this is God's punishment for the way I treated her. I do miss her."  
"How does this affect your day-to-day life?" The reporter repeated.  
"My twins sons, Matthew and Bobby have become much more difficult to handle. They grew close to Annabeth in the years since we got her back, and they loved her. Her disappearance has traumatised them, and Matthew even almost got permenantly excluded from his school for getting into a fight over her.** (Permenant exclusion is basicly being expelled.)** I sometimes forget that she's missing, and I go downstairs in the morning, expecting to turn on the kettle and make a cup of tea for us as she explains some of her latest architectural designs. It's hard to adjust to life without her."

Fredrick squeezed his wifes hand as Lindsay Monohan took her turn answering questions. Lindsay had been Nico's carer since his mother had died when he and his sister had been young. They had grown up without a father, and Maria diAngelo had been killed when the hotel she was staying at exploded. Several years later, Nico's older sister Bianca had died as well, and Nico was the only one left. It seemed as though the diAngelo's were destined for trauma and tragedy.

Sally slipped a note into Fredrick's hand, as she and Eliza headed away from the television studio and into town so that they could go to a coffee shop to wind down and talk. But Sally had plans about what she was going to talk about, and it was important that Fredrick was present. It was risky. It could lose her her friends, but it was important enough to risk that. The note read:

Fredrick,

Meet Eliza and I at the Starbucks closest to the studio, as soon as you can get here. It's important, and you MUST come. It's about Annabeth's mother. It's about Percy's father, and the father of Travis and Connor. I know about her. Please come.

Sally x

£££££££££££££££££££££ £££££££££££££££££££££££££££££ £££££££££££££££££££££££ £££££££££££££££££££££££££ ££££££££££££££££££££££ ££££££££££££££££££££ 3££££££££££ £ ££££££££££££££££££££££

"What do you know?" Fredrick asked as soon as he was settled between Sally and Eliza, a plain coffee in his hands. Sally sipped her vanilla spice hot chocolate before answering.  
"I know that Annabeth's mother was... like Percy's father. Same with you, Eliza."

Eliza soothed herself with a slug of her own drink; a strawberries and cream frappuccino. This was worrying her. No one could know the truth.  
"What was Percy's father like?" She asked calmly as the icy beverage slithered down her throat.  
"Percy's father was... a God." Sally told her matter-of-factly. Eliza gasped in surprise, and all the colour drained from Fredricks face.  
"Which one?" Fredrick whispered.  
"Poseidon. I suspect that Nico is a demigod as well. Fredrick, who was Annabeth's mother?"  
"Athena," Fredrick admitted, dazedly. "Eliza?"  
"Um... God?"  
"I know when you're lying, Eliza," Sally warned," And, knowing you, he was probably Hermes or Apollo. Probably not Ares. He's much too vicious for a strong woman like you."  
"Hermes," Eliza muttered, remembering the sweet man who had made her laugh so many times with his childish antics. How he had been forced to leave when Travis was born, then had returned when they had Connor. The he had left again. Permenantly.

"I think that someone knows about the Gods," Sally confided," And I think that they want their children."

**There you go! I searched on the Starbucks website for the drinks, so if anything catches your eye, that's where you want to go! Please review, people! Tell me what you think of the made up people!**

**Song to search on youtube: Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace**

**Froz3nt3ars xx**


	15. Files

**Hello, I'm back people! But this might not be updated as much as it used to, because I am now writing three stories at once. Lol.**

**Something to look up on youtube: The Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan**

Chapter 15

PERCY P.O.V

They sat in cages again, wrapped in curtains of thought. Jeb had demanded that they were returned to the crates, and they hadn't resisted. They were all wrapped in suffocatingly thick cloaks of thought, and none had the power to fight through it, not just yet. Percy was thinking, but although his thoughts were mostly the same as his friends, a tiny voice in his mind whispered words full of loathing.

'Maybe Jeb was right, maybe demigods do exist, and you're the only one of your friends who isn't one.'

'Don't be stupid,' He thought to himself,' Don't be stupid. '  
_'Or what if you are one, and your Godly parent doesn't care enough to claim you? You're not as good as the others.'  
_'Stop it,' He begged himself silently.  
_' You're not clever and strategical like Annabeth,' _The voice continued, _' You can't be hidden or silent like Nico. You can't pick locks or climb like the Stolls. All you can do is play with water.'  
_'That's not true,' He argued, ' I can do stuff.'  
_'Oh yeah,' _The voice whispered slyly, _' What can you do?'  
_Percy was silent.

"Percy?!"  
He jerked out of his trance to see all the others looking at him expectantly. He blinked a few times, then nodded," What?"  
Annabeth, who had spoken, shook her head," You're an idiot, Percy. I said that if Jeb really believes this nonsense, then we can use this against him. I mean, it's not like it could be true. It just can't be logical. I mean, I try to keep an open mind, but I swear, he's mental! First, he kidnaps the Flock as babies, and gives them wings, then he kidnaps us, raving on about demigods and Greek Mythology!"

"If he gave the Flock wings..." Percy wondered aloud, meeting Annabeth's intense grey eyes," Then what is he going to do to us?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

JEB P.O.V

Jeb smiled to himself as he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk, until he got to his files on the demigods. He had plans to get the Flock back as well, but they could wait. The children of the Gods were possibly the greatest discovery of the last three hundred years in the world of science, and he couldn't risk losing them. Unfortunately, they were clever and sly, and would go to any lengths to get free, but Jeb was determined to hold on to them. He could almost taste the fame, the fortune, the respect he would get as the man who discovered the Gods. He sifted through the pile of files, and began to read the reports:

_Experiment Title: Greek 131 (Perseus Jackson)_

_Experiment age: 14 years_

_Experiment report: On collection, the experiment displayed a rebellious streak and refused to be taken. Force was necessary, and the collection was succesful. Collection issued by: Eraser 3, Eraser 7, Eraser 12, Eraser 5, Eraser 9, and Eraser 16. (Ari, Paul, Manny, Alfred, Rio and Todd.)_  
_On sedation, Experiment was restless, but remained unconcious for the expected amount of time. _  
_It is expected that the Experiment will cause difficulties when The Operation takes place._

There was also a number of other sheets, but Jeb replaced the file. He had read what he needed to know. Time to move on.

_Experiment Title: Greek 132 (Annabeth Chase)_

_Experiment Age: 14 Years_

_Experiment Report: On collection, experiment showed strength of character, but caved when it came to romance. Suspected ignorance in that area. Possibly weakness? Hubris. Collection succesful. Collection issued by: Eraser 29. (Hans)_  
_On sedation, experiment spoke unconciously of subjects with no relevance to the experiance, (Architecture.)_  
_It is expected that the experiment will use logic to cause difficulties when The Operation takes place._

_Experiment Title: Greek 133 (Nico diAngelo)_

_Experiment age: 13 years_

_Experiment Report: On collection, the experiment seemed to offer no resistance. Possible difficulties in past. Collection Succesful. Collection issued by: Eraser 38, Eraser 4, Eraser 11, Eraser 8, Eraser 13, Eraser 10, Eraser 18 and Eraser 31. (Eliot, Morgan, Kevin, Jonah, Jared, Jaques, Rion and Donovan.)_  
_On sedation, experiment didn't react. _  
_It is expected that the experiment will verbally pose problems when The Operation takes place._

_Experiment Title: Greek 134 (Travis Stoll)_

_Experiment Age: 14 years_

_Experiment Report: On collection, experiment displayed trickery and lies. Agile and fast. Sneaky and sly. Possibly a problem in future. Collection succesful. Collection issued by: Eraser 41, Eraser 19, Eraser 67 and Eraser 45. (Raphael, Michael, Jim and Declan.)_  
_On sedation, experiment was active. _  
_It is expected that the experiment will cause every problem available when The Operation takes place._

_Experiment Title: Greek 135 (Connor Stoll)_

_Experiment age: 13 years_

_Experiment Report: On collection, experiment displayed trickery and lie. Agile and fast. Sneaky and sly. Possibly a problem in future. Collection succesful. Collection issued by: Eraser 41, Eraser 19, Eraser 67 and Eraser 45. (Raphael, Michael, Jim and Declan.)_  
_On sedation, experiment was active. _  
_It is expected that the experiment will cause every problem available when The Operation takes place._

**Viola! I'm done. Sorry if that chapter was a bit boring, but I'm running out of inspiration. I might put this story on hiatus, because I have no ideas. Please send me some! Also, keep and eye out for my friend who just joined Fanfiction: LCN-Brilliance.**

**Froz3ntears xx**


	16. I'll Help You

**I'm back! And with inspiration again, thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! I would have updated sooner, but I've been really busy recently. All I can be bothered to tell you is that I've been busy with athletics training, an athletics competition, and in the days to come what do I have? Wow, it's athletics training! So sorry if the updates become less frequent, but it's because of my sport.**

Chapter 16

MAX P.O.V

"I don't trust you," Max explained slowly," I don't even like you. I couldn't care less if you fell off a cliff tommorow, because you're really annoying me. But I'm willing to offer you assistance if the result is getting the others back."  
Luke nodded slowly," Fine. I don't particulary like you either, but we need to complete our quest."  
"But we need a plan, punks," Clarisse snapped," We can't just go in there and kill everything in sight, much as I'd enjoy it."

"A distraction," Fang muttered, barely audible," Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Grover could cause a distraction, whilst Max, Luke, Clarisse and I go in and get them."  
Luke nodded thoughtfully, Clarisse growled in agreement, but Max stared at the dark haired boy with a dropped jaw. He stared unblinkingly black.  
"That was more than two words!" She gasped dramaticly. When he rolled his eyes, but did not speak, she returned to normal, ignoring the strange looks that she was getting from the Campers.

And that was how they went on, for several hours, heads bent together as they plotted and out together a cunning plan to rescue the five demigods trapped within the strong defences of the School. But there was no way that they could have known what preperations were being made behind the towering metal fences.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Dawn peaked over the horizon, painting the Californian landscape in different shades of pink, yellow and red. If the Flock and the Campers had not been so restless and energetic, they might have paused to observe the beautiful view, but as it was, they were far too busy to stop. Luke, Grover, Clarisse, Max, Fang and Iggy were going through the plan one last time, whilst the younger members of the Flock grabbed a few hours of much needed sleep. Max almost wished that she could join them, but she had organised her priorities during the long hours they had spent planning and preparing. They only had one chance, and it had to be flawless the first time. Immaculate.

Iggy went to awaken the dozing kids, and emerged a few minutes later with a bright- eyed Nudge and a sleepy Gazzy and Angel.  
"Are we going now?" Nudge asked, her coffee coloured eyes filled with excitment.  
"Yes," Max told her," But remember to do everything you need to do, and do it properly. That could be the difference between getting them out as they were before, and getting them out with a tail or something like that."  
"Okay!" Nudge chirruped," I can't wait to get them back!"

Max didn't reply, and instead turned to the others," Everyone ready?"  
They nodded, and got into positions. The quickest way to get to the School was to fly, so they had made arrangments. The Flock would be flying like usual, with Fang holding onto Grover. Luke would be travelling by the winged shoes he had somehow gained possession of, along with Clarisse. When they reached the gates, they would split up and go their seperate ways in groups selected especially for each role that needed to be played.

They travelled mostly in silence, broken only by Nudge's eager chatter, and the occasional check-up on the Flock by Max. The journey lasted for about two or three hours. Max wasn't sure, though. It was easy to lose track of time when they were soaring through the sky, occasionly getting caught in a stray drought. The tension fizzed and bubbled, and Max could feel the familiar burst of adrenaline welling up inside of her as she powered through the air.

"I can see it!" Luke yelled, barely audible over the wailing of the wind.  
"How far?" Max shouted back.  
"About... 500 metres? Not entirely sure!"

Max joined him where he was hovering, and saw the familiar site, a mixture of emotions rising in her chest: Anger, loathing, fear... All manners of feelings, from one extreme from another. Even a sense of... Unity. It was the only place that she and the Flock had ever belonged, the only place that they had been considered as normal, with the feathery wings that sprouted from their backs. The only place that they could live without the need to disguise the wings. But despite all this, Max hated it. She utterly despised the place that had caused her so much pain. The place was the only reason that they didn't seem to belong anywhere else. The white-coats there were merciless, stone cold killers.

"Iggy, Angel, you know where to go. Nudge, Gazzy, you do what you need to do. Grover, you go with Nudge and Gazzy. Luke, Clarisse, Fang, come with me," Max ordered, pointing in the diredctiosn she wanted everyone to move off in. Clarisse scowled.  
"I don't take orders from you, punk."  
Luke barely glanced at her," We all know that Clarisse. But just go with it for now, yeah? For the quest and Olympus, if nothing else."  
Clarisse continued to scowl, but didn't press the matter. Max wondered inwardly what Olympus was, but didn't ask. She wanted to get straight on with the rescue.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

IGGY P.O.V

Iggy and Angel were gliding through the air, Angel acting as Iggy's eyes for the easiest way to get into the School. They knew that all the glass was reinforced, but something, somewhere, would be unlocked, whether it was a door, or a window. They would use that to get inside.

She gazed around, searching with her extraordinary eyesight, until Angel tugged on Iggy's sleeve.  
"There!" She pointed to a door that was open just a crack, propped open by a feeble twig, which was already bending, almost ready to snap. Well, that was what Angel had showed him, on his mind. He wished that for once, he could just see something, just once, for himself. But sight was a long buried memory, and refrained from remembering the agonising moments when he had first realised that he was unable to see.

They landed softly on the floor, and made their way over to it. angel guided Iggy's hand to the door handle, and he yanked on it with all his might. After a moment, the door shifted, and the heavy metal contraption began to move. Not that it was rusty, or out of condition; Just extremley weighty. And as they entered the room beyond, it became clear why hte door had been left open.

It hit Iggy through his nostrils first. Smoke cradled him, encased his body in a coffin of fumes. Angel clutched his hand, showing him clear images of a room utterly and completely cloaked in smoke. But it began to trickle away through the widened gap that had been created when Iggy opened the door. Finally, the stench disappeared, and Angel showed him a room that had been emptied of the thick smoke that had hung in the air. It had white walls, tiles, and several rows of workbenches, with a border of even more worktops. The benches were scattered with needles and papers, whilst the worktops had variosu bottles and vials of official looking chemicals; At least, that was what Angel showed Iggy.

"Pick up the glass bottles, and throw them around the room. Be careful not to get any of it on you, though. We don't know what's in them. Clear?"  
"Yes, Iggy," Angel answered dutifully, already reaching for a test-tube of suspiciously vicid blue liquid. She tossed it at the wall, and as it crashed into the tile, Iggy felt around for one fro him to grab. When his fingers curled around one, he chucked in the direction he was certain that Angel wasn't in, and heard a satisfying crunch, in unision with Angel's second.

Alarms blared into life, and Iggy nodded with satisfaction.  
"As soon as we're done, we'll go," He told Angel. He could only hope that she had listened, as she didn't answer, but continued to fling bottles and vials at the walls.  
Finally, she stopped. "There aren't anymore, Iggy."

Iggy had been about to suggest that they left, because his astonishingly accurate and sensative hearing had alerted him of several pairs of footsteps heading toward them.  
"Come on," He ordered," We need to go cause chaos elsewhere."

And they slipped out of the door, disappearing like the smoke that had been there before them.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

GROVER P.O.V

Grover followed along behind Nudge and Gazzy but on the ground, instead of risking one of them dropping them if he got too heavy. He preferred the ground anyway; Satyr's weren't meant for flying. His hooves, now free of the irritating fake feet, made little clip clop sounds as he trotted along, but no one seemed to hear, not even his young companions.

"Grover, Nudge, in here!" Gazzy called, motioning to an open window. Nudge zipped over to him, and Grover joined her. Gazzy slipped through first, tucking in his wings as he shimmied through the gap. Nudge looked pointedly at Grover, for once keeping her motor mouth shut. Silently, Grover climbed up to the sill, barely able to squeeze through the slight space he had to get into the room. Then he turned to help Nudge, knowing full well that she would have no problems. But he wouldn't let cavalry die, as it seemed to have no problem doing in the modern era.

The room they entered in was small, a cramped little office. Papers littered the desk, which left minimal room. Gazzy was sifting through the drawers, trying to find something that interested him. Nudge joined him, tossing away countless pens and sticky notes, leaving Grover to scan the files and documents. He speed-read, not really paying attention, until he reached a file with the date for that day. It read:

All Greeks in for experiment 092, otherwise know as 'The Operation.' Greeks will have a section of human DNA infused with that of an avian.  
Predicted results: There is no way to predict what could happen with the children of the Gods.  
Hopeful Outcomes: Greeks will come out of the operations as the improved version of the Avian-Human hybrids, because of the Godly side. Possible defiance. To be kept under close surveillance.

Grover felt the blood flood **(Rhyming!) **from his face. The children of the Gods. Obviously the demigods imprisoned inside the School. And they were to become Avain-Human-God hybrids.

He needed to live up to his title as protector.

**Finally! It took me almost two hours to write that! Longer than most of my chapters, I think, so hopefully it makes up for the amount of time I haven't updated for, (Which is about five days.) I'm quite proud, actually. Don't forget to review!**

**froz3nt3ars xx**


	17. We're Too Late

**I know that the beginning of the last chapter wasn't very realistic, bellaqueenofthecourt, but I had to think of something, and this is only fiction. Yes, it was pretty crappy, but I had no other ideas at the time. **  
**That's all I've got to say, right now, so I'm just gonna type.**

Chapter 17

LUKE P.O.V

Luke, Clarisse, Max and Fang silently patrolled the main corridor. They were expecting one of the scientists to come along soon, and they wanted to follow them to where the demigods were being held, so they stuck closely to the shadows, and barely made a sound as they paced around the tiled floor.  
"This is boring," Clarisse growled," I wanna pound some punks."  
"Shhh," Luke hissed, when the other two failed to silence the daughter of Ares," They'll hear us if you keep doing that."

Clarisse glowered at him, but fell quiet, the fire in her brown eyes refusing to die with her comments. Every moment or two, she would slam her clenched fist into her palm, as though it was a scientist's face. Luke rolled his eyes as he watched. It was the most interesting thing to do, as no one seemed to choose to travel along at that particular moment.  
"Here's one!" Max suddenly whispered- yelled. They slid even further into the dark shadows **(Anyone catch the movie reference?) **and did not make a single sound, even Clarisse.  
"Greeks, Gods, Monsters, ridiculous, a joke..." The scientist was mumbling as he walked along. He seemed to be about forty, with a round, podgy stomach, a shiny bald head, and slitty eyes. Luke's eyes widened as he realised that the man was talking about he truth of the Greek Gods existing. Thankfully, he didn't seem to believe it, but that meant that someone else had informed him of the existance of demigods .

"Go," Fang ordered, almost a ghost as he skulked along behind the poor man.  
Luke almost pitied him. That particular scientist was going to have a terrible headache in the morning, when he woke up after a beating by Clarisse. And she would be more than happy to oblige.

The man led their small band of merry men to a huge room, decorated with rack after rack of dog cages. The silver metal gleamed in the artificial ligthing, and Luke could see the rows and rows of terrified experiments. Children, as young as even four or five, were moaning in agony as their bodies worked in ways even many adults couldn't understand. A girl of about eight looked terrible with cats whiskers sprouting from her cheeks, and a boy of ten had rams horns.

But there wasn't a single demigod in sight. It was possible for a demigod to sense another, but not as powerfully as a satyr could. Normally, the demigod would get a feeling of mild power and importance radiating from the other, and that was all they had to work with. But Luke didn't feel that from any of the pitiful children trapped in their tiny cages in the huge room. Neither did Clarisse, it seemed.  
The children were crying out in pain and hope, light filling their innocent faces as they saw the four teenagers standing before them, none donning the tell-tale white coat, and any signs of experiments hidden safely away.

"Please help!" A little girl, who was merged with what seemed to be mongoose, cried," I miss my mummy!"  
There was a surge of agreement from the other kids, and for a moment, Luke wanted to help them. Clarisse seemed to notice this.  
"You can't, punk," She whispered." Our quest is to get the demigods, and take them to camp. As much as I want to, saving anything of these could put the quest in peril, and we can't risk that. We can't, Luke."

He nodded, not really agreeing, but accepting. The begging of the kids as the quadrio turned and left them all behind hurt his head, searing itself into his mind forever.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They began to scout along the others corridors, Max and Fang trying to think of places that the demigods might be, when there was a clip-clopping of hooves along the immaculately white floors of the corridor, and a familiar satyr flew into view, a look of urgency and alarm on his face.  
"Operating!" He cried, eyes wild with fear," They're operating on the demigods! Human-avian-gods, that's what they want!"

Neither Max or Fang asked about the term 'demigods' and Luke was grateful for it. It wasn't the time or the place for complicated explanations right then, although he had no doubt that a time would come when it was unavoidable.  
"Where do they do experiments?" Clarisse demanded, her eyes blazing as she turned to the avian-Americans.  
"I don't know!" Max snapped back, her eyes equally as furious.  
"Did it say the room wherever you found that information?" Someone snapped at Grover, who was trembling in his urgency. He had left Nudge and Gazzy behind, yelling at them to continue wreaking havoc on the School. They had chorused agreement, and he had raced away, determined to reach the others before it was too late.  
"No!" Grover cried.

"I think I know where to go," Fang said, s-l-o-w-l-y, uncertainly.  
"Are you sure?" Clarisse snapped.  
"No," Fang answered," But we haven't got anything better."  
"He's right," Luke chimed in," We'll have to try it out, and pray to the Gods that we've got it right."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The five of them raced through the squeaky clean corridors of the School faster than they had ever ran before. The wind stabbed at Luke's eyes, causing them to water, but he didn't stop, hoping that he would crash into a wall in his momentary blindness.  
"Are we nearly there?" Luke roared.  
Fang didn't answer, just suddenly stopped running, his midnight black eyes widening the tiniest fraction. He was standing before a clear window, and inside the room, there were five, unconcious figures, with several more in white coats rushing around. There was plenty of blood in the room, but the subjects seemed to be breathing. Max sucked in a breath, eyes wide with horror.  
"We're too late," She deadpanned.

"No," Luke said grimly," We can still get them out of here."

**I've finally updated! I know that it took a while, but I've done it. I have a busy life, okay? So updates certainly won't be once every three days now. I've got too much going on. I'll just update whenever I get the chance, okay? But thanks for the support everyone, and don't forget to review!**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	18. Chapter 18

I have returned, wise ones. and, to bellaqueenofthecourt, I will try to make the chapters longer. My aim has always been to write at least 1000 word each chapter, but I'll try at least 1, 500 especially for you. I experimented on the most recent chapter of Why Shouldn't You Mix Demigods And Wizards: The Next Chapter and it worked alright. Also, in answer to your review in that, I read some of the books more recently, like The Order Of The Phoenix, and I watched the film of the Half- Blood Prince more recently than the book. But I have the book now, so I'll read that sometime.

Chapter 18

3RD PERSON P.O.V

They were breathing. They were still unconscious, but as they lay in the corridor, bloodied and hurt, their chests rose and fell in aa steady pattern. Max didn't want to watch, but she forced herself to. She relived the unforgiving, ruthless state she had found herself in when they had gone in for them. It was as though the caring side, the _human _side of her had been seperated from her body, had sat back and watched as she went into a _frenzy, determined to save her ffamily._

_' " No," Luke said grimly," We can still get them out of there." _  
_"How?" Grover asked," There are so many scientists in there. And they're hurt." _  
_"We fight."_

_"All of them?" Grover asked Max incredously," Max, do you seriously think we can take them?" _  
_"Yes," Max heard herself say," We know how to fight. They don't. We've already won." _  
_"Come on, punks, this'll be easy," Clarisse snorted, fists clenched and ready for a fight._

_"I think we should," Luke decided. _  
_Grover sighed," If you're sure." _  
_All eyes turned to Fang. He stared back with those dark eyes, then nodded curtly, once._

_"Three," Max began. _  
_"Two," Luke continued, unusually calm. _  
_"One!"_

_Clarisse smashed a combat-booted foot into the heavy door, forcing it to jerk and shudder in the frame, then, with another kick, it burst open. The white-coats looked up from their work, startled, and saw a menacing looking girl, with brown eyes and stringy brown hair held away from her face with a blood redd bandanna, holding a spear that crackled with electricity. The mist didn't disguise anything here; The demigods didn't want it to. The girl looked vicious, as though she wanted to kill someone. Other kids were standing behind her: A tall, sandy haired young man with a long scar marring his handsome face, a nervous red haired male, and two experiments they recognised. An female Avian hybrid with dirty blonde hair and a murderous expression, and a boy with pale olive skin and unforgiving dark eyes._

_"Get out of here now, punks, unless you want me to really, really hurt you!" Clarisse screamed, brutally. Some of the scientists scattered, worry stretching their pale faces, but most of them stayed, sneering behind their clear plastic glasses. _  
_"It's you who wants to go back to your cage," One of them snapped. _  
_"At 'em!" Luke ordered, and the merry band of rescuers charged into the room, weapons and fists at the ready._

_Max smashed her fist into a male scientists nose, grunting as she heard a satisfying crack, and saw the blood gushing down his face. He staggered back, clutching his hands to broken nose, but Max mercilessly swung a violent kick into his gut, winding him. A female tried to swing a punch at her, put Max caught the hand in her fist, and shot her other fist into the womans cheek. She staggered, hand instantly flying to her face as the man's had done. Max swept her feetout from beneath her, and moved on to another scientist._

_Luke drew Backbiter along a mans back, making a shallow cut. He was glad that he had had it specially made with both Celestial Bronze and mortal metal. The man cried out, and Luke instantly swung the hilt of his sword into the stomach of another man who had tried to harm him from behind. He smashed the handle down onto that man's head, just hard enough to make him lose consciousness. Luke then swung his foot around in a kick that toppled over a female trying to punch Grover, who just kept skirting away from attack. The said satyr smiled at him gratefully._

_Fang moved with impossible elegance. But saying that, he sounds slow. Speed up the slow motion you're imagining right now, and you'll see him aiming a roundhouse kick at someone's head, then tripping them up. He rammed his elbow into a male's neck, then quickly put them into a choke hold until they stopped writhing in his grip, and went limp. He laid the unconscious body across the floor, hopefully so that a scientist would trip over it, then flung himself back into the action._

_Clarisse had abandoned her spear as it would do no damage, and grabbed a random scientists bodily and flung him into another, sending them both crashing into the floor. She then stomped on one of their faces, causing blood to gush like a bloody waterfall. The scientists wailed in pain, and Clarisse ignored him, instead elbowing another in the shoulder, then slamming her clenched fist into their gut. The scientist staggered back, heading towards the illuminous red button on the wall. She smacked her hand onto it, and Max, noticing this, froze for a millisecond._

_The demigods that were not yet from Camp Half- Blood were moving, although they were still not conscious. It was more like a deep sleep; Drool was trickling down Percy's chin, and Annabeth was muttering something about architecture. Max was relieved that they were okay, but she knew what the button did: It alerted the Erasers to a disturbance in that room, and they would soon be coming. She knew that they would be able to take them, but it would be a lot easier to get the Greeks away before they wolf hybrids got there._

_Looking around at the massacre, Max saw Clarisse smacking the only scienitist still moving into a wall. He slithered down to the ground, and remained there, unmoving. _  
_"We need to leave," Max ordered," Now." _  
_"Why?"Luke asked. _  
_"Because one of the white-coats hit the alarm. The Erasers, wolf hybrids, will be coming." _  
_"You scared of a fight?" Clarisse snarled, slamming her clenched fist into her palm," We can take them." _  
_"It'll also take time," Luke reasoned," And energy. Max is right, it would be best if we go." '_

Percy blinked suddenly, and sat up. He looked confused, especially when he saw Luke, Clarisse and Grover. He nudged Annabeth, who didn't respond for a moent, then opened her immensely stormy grey eyes. Immediately questions were asked.

"Who are you? Max, who are they? What happened? Are you alright? Is there a way out? Where's Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge? Are they okay? Where are we going to go?"  
"Someone tape her mouth shut," Travis groaned," My head's pounding."

Max, Fang, and the other rescuers hadn;t noticed the other three emerging from their unconscious state. Now, everyone was blinking and staring at each other.

"Luke Castellan," Luke broke the uneasy silence.  
"I'm Grover Underwood, and this is Clarisse La Rue."  
There was another long pause, then Nico asked," Why are you even here?"  
Max cut in," Tehy helped us help you," Then she turned a suspicious gaze on the trio," Though they didn't say why."

"You need to come with us," Luke explained," Just you five. Because... Well you know the Greek Gods and Goddessess? Like, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, that lot?"  
They nodded.  
"Well, sometimes they hooked up with mortals and had kids. Demigods, right? Well, they exist, and you five are demigods."

There was a pause, then the Stoll brothers started laughing. Percy joined in, whilst Nico just rolled his eyes, and Annabeth started talking .  
"You expect us to believe that? Where's your poof? This is just some deceit to try and get us to go with you, isn't it? Though I can't imagine why." **(Hermione moment!)**  
"Have you been claimed? You know, hologram floating above your head? Have you?" Clarisse snapped.

Annabeth stayed silent, and Grover smiled softly at her," What was it?"  
"An owl on an olive branch."  
"Daughter of Athena," Luke translated.

"I don't know!" Annabeth flung her arms into the air hopelessly.," Let's just find the rest of the Flock and get out of here. We'll sort the rest out when we're free, okay?"  
Luke hung back as the others began to leave, a devious idea forming in his mind...

**Ok, that might not have been the best chapter ever, but next chapter Percy will be claimed! gtg!**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally! I'm back! I've had a very busy life at the moment, involving athletics, athletics, more athletics, some athletics competitions, end of year tests, and moving up to my year eight timetable. But I finally have time to update, and update I shall. **  
**Guest: I'm updating, okay? Because, that threat about coming to my house and forcing me to write has scarred me forever. Although you did say not really, I've decided not to risk it, and my fingers are blurring as they type. **  
**SomeRandomPerson (Guest): Yes, of course you can have a cookie! I like cookies. (::) And I'm glad you like it. ;)**  
**shalalalalalala: I'm writing! **  
**Rkapt: Am doing! **  
**Inky Pie: Nice rhyming. No, seriously, nice rhyming. Thanks for staying up so long to read it! **  
**bellaqueenofthecourt: Yeah, I did try. I mean, it definitley worked on WSYMDAW: TNC, cuz the most recent chapter was over 3,000 words long! I haven't seen the House of Hades cover, but I'm definitely going to google it as soon as I've posted this chapter. Thanks, as well, about the fight scene. I mostly believe that my writing is a bit naff, and that I can't write things like that, and your comment has made me just that but more confident! Also, I think that I will reread the whole thing, because I'm sure that there will be plenty of things I've forgotten. Thanks!**

Chapter 19

MAX P.O.V

"Come on!" MAx ordered, helping Annabeth to her feet. The grey- eyed teen swayed for a moment, then closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened them again, recovering. The others were also standing, so Max began to lead the way along the identical corridors, Fang at her side. His features were almost completely impassive, as usual, except for the glimmer of worry in his dark eyes. Normally, Max would have asked him about what was bothering him, but there was no time. They were sprinting through the corridors of the place they had been imprisoned in for so many years of their life, the place that had ensured that they would never be able to fit into society, with other hybrids on their way to the scene.

She glanced behind her, and saw that Luke was hanging back. He was acting suspiciously, and Max vowed inwardly to keep an eye on him. He was tricky, and she wondered how he had got the long white scar that marred his handsome face. But it was probably not the most intelligent thing to do, start wondering about Luke's past when she needed to concentrate on escaping. Again.

"Max!" Nudge burst through a door just ahead of her, closely followed by Gazzy. They both had bright eyes, and Gazzy was waving a sheet of paper around in his hands.  
"Not the time, Gazzy!" Max shrieked, risking another look behind her, and saw that a troop of Erasers were now in pursuit, only about fifty metres behind Luke.  
"Max." Once again, Max turned to the sound of her name, and saw Fang watching her as they ran," We're not going to get out .We don't even know where Iggy and Angel are, or where the exit is. We'd need some kind of miracle to manage it."

There was no emotion in his voice, and she appreciated it. If Fang had been panicking as he told her, she swear she would have totally freaked out. But he was as matter of fact as if he was telling her about the weather. She took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm and make the righ decisions, because she was the leader. Nudge and Gazzy had fallen into step alongside them. She thought long and hard, the rythm of her long legs smacking the ground relaxing her, despite the threat that lurked behind.

LUKE P.O.V

Luke had a plan. He was proud of himself for creating such an amazing, flawless plan. Because there had been an offer for him. An offer for him to leave Camp Half Blood and instead help the scientists. He coudl do it. He knew he could. He just needed to prove that he would have no problems doing what he needed to do. And he had the most amazing plan ever to do that. He just needed Iggy and Angel to come.  
But he had heard that Angel had the ability to read minds, so he would have to think about his lie, not anything else, and almost believe it himself. He would be clever, cleverer than everyone else at Camp Half Blood even the super intelligent geeks from the Athena Cabin.

That made him think of Annabeth. She was obviously a daughter of Athena; he'd have known it even if she hadn't admitted to the claiming. She had the classic Athena kid looks: Blonde princess curls and intelligent stormy grey eyes that, that seemed to calculate every move. She was pretty, and it was quite obvious that she was clever by the unsatiable thirst for knowledge she had displayed. He also suspected that Travis and Connor, the identical duo, were his half brothers. They had the sarcastic smiles and malicious gleam in their eyes that most children of Hermes were born with, and an aura that made you want to keep a hand in your pocket to guard any valuables.

He wasn't sure about the other two. He'd have to find out about their claimings. He couldn't imagine Nico being a son of Demeter, or Percy a child of Dionysus. Maybe Nico was the offspring of Ares? But no, he didn't seem vicious enough, or bloodthirsty enough. Luke sighed. Clarisse would murder him if she could hear such thoughts.

"Max!"  
Once again, the Avian-American's name was called, and she looked around. Two other firgures were waiting a bit further up the corridor, a small, angelic looking girl, clutching the hand of an older boy, with reddish blonde hair and unseeing pale blue eyes. Luke smiled inwardly. It was Angel he needed, and it was Angel who was possibly his biggest threat at that moment.

He glanced behind him, and saw tthat the Eraser's were gaining. It reminded him of that T.V show he had watched as a little kid, before he ran away and met Thalia. Scooby Doo, was it? Always running away from the bad guys, comically, with legs goingm round and round like little motors.  
"You did it!" Angel squealed, then notcied the Eraser's," Dang it!"

Luke wondered where Angel had learned that word. You didn't often hear six-year-olds saying 'dang it.' Probably from Max, Fang, or Iggy.  
"Come on, Angel!" He called, faking it," Get running."

She fell into step behind him, and then Max let out a cry," I can see the door! Igg, I think it's the one you opened earlier!"  
"We'll know we are, now!" Nudge squealed excitedly.

I want to get out of here,

Luke thought to himself, aware of Angel beside him, _I need to get out of here. We all do. We can. We're almost there. _

Are you okay, Luke?

Angel asked inside his head, _You keep repeating that. Is there something you don't want me to see?  
No, _Luke thought-spoke back to her, _I'm just concentrating. Keep running, Angel. _

She cast him a suspicious glance, but allowed him to take her hand and help pull her along.  
Max burst out of the doors, closely followed by Fang and Iggy. Gazzy, Nudge Grover, Clarisse and the other demigods followed not far behind. They turned back for Luke and Angel, but Luke quickly yanked the young girl into the first room he came across. The Erasers marched straight past, but he didn't plan on going outside. In fact, he had plans to go even further inside.

MAX P.O.V

"Where's Angel?" Max cried, noticing the absence of Gazzy's sister. His blue eyes widened and he looked horrified.  
"Where's my sister?" He repeated.  
"Luke probably found another way out," Clarisse decided," He took Angel with him. Because the wolf- things were close to them. They'll meet us somewhere."  
"We have a big problem right now!" Percy added, staring with wide eyes at the many Erasers that stood watching them.

"Dang it," Max hissed.

**This chapter was a bit naff. But I updated, okay? And I stayed up late last night, and got up at seven. So I'm tired. Goodnight.**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	20. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**I'm back, and in the mood to write. That doean't necessarily mean that this will be a long chapter, but it might be a good one. Also, I just thought that I should inform you that I'm going to name every chapter from some lyrics from the song I'm currently listening to. A the end, I'll, give you the song and the artist. **  
**TeAmLeO.56: Glad you like the twist. I said that I was trying to mix up the story a bit, to make it different from all the other one's where the demigods get wings, and I'm hoping that's what I've done. **  
**Darksword13: I don't know. I think it's just because all the six year olds I've ever met, (including myself, when I was that age), would be like, "I'm telling Mummy! You swore!" If you said so much as shut up. I just can't imagine any of them saying that. **  
**bellaqueenofthecourt: I know how you feel. I swear, in England, it's like the hottest day of the year one minute, and EXACTLY 60 seconds later, it's absolutely pouring with rain! **  
**shalalalalalala: I'll try! **  
**4everepic: Yes, the demigods will have wings. And, I hadn't thought of that. I think that they shall. Thanks for the idea! **  
**Guest: ... I'm starting to get scared...**  
**GeekyGirlMeow: I'm glad you you like it, and think that it's exciting!**

Chapter 20

-Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Is There Any Point At All?-

ARI P.O.V

A huge grin spread across my face as I saw them. I could sense their fear, see the terror that almost screamed at me from their eyes. My heightened wolf senses had no problems picking it up, although if they were still slightly dulled by my human majority I would be unable to. But still, I knew that this would be the day. The day that I finally got to kill Max, and have my father stop mooning over her and actually pay attention to the best child he had. Me, not Max. I was the one who worked so hard for him, obeying his every whim. Not Max. I was the one who had willingly had my DNA altered at his demand. Not Max. I deserved some respect, even just some _acknowledgment_, from the man I called my father. I just wanted him to notice me. I put all that hard work into being the one my dad needed, the one he _loved_. But no, he always had to have what he couldn't have. He had to want the daughter who hated him, who would fight against him until there was no breath left in her lungs, not blood left in her veins, no life left in her body.

The glory was easily imagined. I pictured how Dad's face would fall when i presented to him his dead daughter, but then the smile that would brighten his features when he realized what a son he had been misssing out on all these years. The supportive, understanding son who would empathise with him, but also the strong, obediant one that would fight _with _him until the very end. He would notice me. He would beg for my forgiveness, cater to my needs, make sure that I recieved the correct amount of respect.

"Hey, Max!" I called, my small colonie of forces silent as they waited for directions.  
"Ari," She spat back at me, her face lit with fury and disgust.  
"Do you truly think that you're going to win this time, Max?" I asked, allowing just the correct amount of cockiness to flow into my voice. Just enough to irritate her.  
"Yes. Because you're heartless. You're not even wanted by someone as filthy as Jeb."

Rage toiled inside me, begging to be released. And I wanted to. But I needed to show at least some self restraint. I'd never get anywhere if I was infuriated by every insult she threw at me.  
"You'll see, Maximum. You'll see."

"Um, what'll she see?" One of the demigods asked awkwardly. I smirked.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. And if you'll excuse me..." I gestured vaguely with my hand," I have Erasers to command."

"Says the Eraser," A different demigod muttered. I scowled.  
"GO!" I screamed at the the hybrids beneath my control. They all lunged, and got stuck straight into the fight.

I hovered behind. It wasn't that I was incapable, just that I was valuable. I was in control. If anything happened to me, then those I was commanding would be clueless, and be defeated. Anyway, I'd go and fight in a minute. I just needed a moment to decide if I should go for Max first or...

MAX P.O.V

I ducked under the flailing fist of one Eraser, and sent a round house kick straight into the nose of another. I heard the satisfying crunch of it's nose breaking, and I turned to deal with another. As I fought, I tried to see the others, but they were hidden by the sea of sweaty Erasers. Occasionly, I'd glimpse a strong fist, or a pointy elbow, but nothing else. It was almost as though I was alone. Which, I was, if you think about. I was seperated from everyone else, and I was fighting for a life worth living.

But gradually, as I got more and mroe tired, I was beginning to get overwhelmed. My limbs were heavy and I was slowling down. An Eraser managed to creep past my defensive position and hit me with a ounch in my ribs that knicked the breath out of me.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Ari chose to strike.

PERCY P.O.V

I was tiring. I didn't have the best idea of how to fight, as I had never needed to learn. Most of it just seemed to come naturally to me, movement flowing through my veins.

But then I felt a tugging in my gut, and I closed my eyes. I knew that it was stupid, in the middle of a fight, but it seemed like the right thing to do. As the tugging increased, I opened my eyes, and saw a huge tidal wave towering over us. I released it, and the Erasers cried out as they wwre washed away, leaving my friends and I untouched.

"He's been claimed!" Grover cried.

I glanced at the hologram above my head. It was a glowing green trident. I'd been claimed by Poseidon, god of the Seas.

**I'm done! I would have gone into more detail at the end, but my mum wants me off the laptop, so I'll have to go. The title name was from The Dark Half, by Above The Broken.**

**froz3nt3ars xx**


	21. What Is A Man Who Can't Take A Stand

**I'm finally back! I've taken ages to update. because my social life has been overflowing, and by the time I have the time, I'm just too exhausted to write. But I decided that it would be a good time as soon I'll be going on Holiday. Soon updates'll be more regular, because last week is the last week of school! I'm going on holiday for the first week of the six weeks we have off school, but then there'll be another five weeks for me to write! My internet on my phone has failed a bit as well, so I struggle to remember the reviews I read online, but I can remember a reviewer asking about how Percy knew he was claimed by Poseidon. In reply, I'd like to say that it's quite obvious. A SEA- green TRIDENT? He may be a kelp-head, but he's not completely thick. Anway, I'll start writing now.**

Chapter 21

What Is A Man Who Can't Take A Stand For His Daughter?

(Princeton Ave, Issues.)

GROVER P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. A son of Poseidon. Here! Now! And it was me, _me, _who found him! Grover Underwood, that satyr whose father had been just another searcher who had disappeared on the grueling search for Pan, who was known for his ear- splitting attempts at playing the reed pipes. Grover Underwood, that satyr who aspired to follow his father's footsteps, and everyone believed was going to fail. Well, enough of that! I was going to be that satyr who brought the son of Poseidon to camp! And Nico smelled powerful as well. Even if he wasn't, I'd be THAT SATYR who'd brought about four Olympian demigods ( I could smell that much at least), and a SON OF POSEIDON to Camp Half Blood! Maybe another child of the Big Three! This was an amazing achievment! It hadn't been done in history of the whole entire Camp!

The Eraser's gurgled and bellowed as they were swallowed by the enormous wall of water, that towered over everything within miles by at least twenty metres! It washed over the grim setting of the School, clearing the scene of the pesky fleas that were Eraser's. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a humongous whoop of joy!

"Percy, my man! You're a son of Poseidon! You frickin sent those Erasers packing like nobodies business!"  
"I can't be," He looked at me, disbelieving," The Gods aren't real."

Thunder roared in the slate grey sky, and I yelled condolances at Zeus," He doesn't know! He's only just found out who he is. Give him a break!"  
Gradually, the skies died down, and I turned my attention away from the irritated sky God.

"This isn't possible. This can't be possible. It isn't real," Annabeth repeated over and over again, her grey eyes misty with confusion. She was a child of Athena. It was obvious. You could be completely stupid, and realize that.

"Wait!" Nudge's voice was just off an anxious wail," Where's Max?"

MAX P.O.V

I had no idea where the wave had come from, but one minute I was standing with the others, battling viciously the army of blood thirsty erasers, and the next, I was yanked off my feet, the tight grip of Ari squeezing until my arm went numb as we were rolled relentlessly around, swarmed by the soaking wet bodies of other hybrids like Ari. I felt as though I was dying, and my muscles were tighening uncomfortably as I tumbled past the concrete of the School in the living tsunami. My breath was wrenched from my chest, and I could feel the tears mixing in with the water. I didn't want to let them fall, but there was nothing I could do to prevent them from surging from my eyes.

"I hope this kills you, Max!" Ari roared, before he was cut off, choking as his mouth was filled with water, forcing him to swallow a good measure of it.  
"Then you'll die with me!" I shrieked as I got a moment of air. There was barely enough time to get some breath, before we were being tossed around like rags in a sea of anger, bitterness and vengeance.

My ribs were crushed against Ari's heavy body, and the uneven concrete of a wall. The water raced on without us, and I was gasping, unable to breath, with my lungs filled with not oxygen, but water. Ari didn't move, a dead weight above me, alive, but needing breath too, and unconcerned for my health. I felt weak, for the first time in so many years. My body was bruised, cut, injured, my skin chapped and raw, my joints painful and sore; everywhere hurt, and yet the nly thing on my mind was the Flock. Were they okay? What would they think, realizing that both Angel and myself were gone. I didn't want them to be in anyway sad, with the knowledge that both the youngest, and the oldest member were missing. There was one objective that I would give my life to achieve: Find Angel, and get back to the Flock with her.

LUKE P.O.V

Angel bit the hand that I had placed over her mouth, seeming to realize that something was wrong, and that I wasn't supposed to be doing what I was. Her voice pressed at the barriers in my mind.  
"_Luke,_" She cried, as I attempted to block out the keening wail," _What are you doing?_**" **

I ignored her and continued to hold her strongly, not allowing the sharp teeth she sank into my hand to make a difference. She knew how to fight, but so did I, and I was an older, stronger lad. I needed a scientist to come by, so I could make my suggestion. But for now, all I could do was wait, and not let Angel get away. They wouldn't be able to deny me. A demigod and one of the lost experiments. It was an offer they wouldn't be able to refuse.

I felt a smile stretch across my features as I thought about it.

**There. Another chapter. Very short, but it's still an update. I've just been bowling! I went with everyone from my year 7 form, and Sevvy was the best. That's just a little story from my life. Love ya!**

**froz3nt3ars xxx**


	22. What Would My Head Be Like

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't really written much of anything at all recently, so hopefully it'll be alright. I left it a few days after I came home because writing was becoming a bit of a chore, but now I can't wait to start again, so I'll just get right on with it. XD**

Chapter 22

-What Would My Head Be Like, If Not For My Shoulders?-

NICO P.O.V

Everything was so confusing to Nico. He just wanted to go home, with his sister, Bianca, and continue to live his life as he had been doing. Yes, he actually missed being called an emo, and spending every day wandering around with his ear phones in, and walking home alone, no one else for at least the next few roads, and being picked last for sports activities, and having complaints and dirty looks thrown at im whenever he was forced into a team. It was better than this, being told he was part Greek _God_, (Which he didn't believe, by the way), and having strange experiments being done on them, and having Angel missing and Max where ever Max was and being attacked by Wolf-Man hybrids.

He wondered what Bianca thought had happened to him. Maybe she thought the bullying he faced at school had finally got the better of him, and he'd given up. Or not, as five of them had gone missing at the same time. Maybe she thought that there had been an accident. Maybe she believed that he had been kidnapped. Maybe she believed that he had been killed. She could believe any number of things, Nico thought, but the one thing she'll never guess is the truth.

"We need to find Max and Angel right now!" Nudge wailed, her cocoa brown eyes hiding tears," Max would never leave any of us!"  
"And we won't leave her, or Angel," Iggy soothed her," They'll turn up soon. Angel and Luke probably got a bit lost, and Max can fight her own battles. We're not going to leave them."

His back was itchy, so Nico scratched it. For some reason, he could feel two lumps beneath his skin, exactly where it was itchy, on his higher back, and Nico hid his shock, and sudden worry. What could the scientists have done to him? To them? He couldn't be the only, could he? He glanced around at the others, but they all seemed to be acting normally. Nico decided not to say anything, not yet, because there was already too much going on. He could cope just fine alone. He didn't need to tell everyone everything.

"I'm such an idiot!" Percy moaned," I just let the wave go. I didn't think that Max might be carried along with it."  
"You say that like you believe that you're a son of Poseidon," Annabeth said coldly, accusingly. Percy shrugged, cowering beneath her calculating, intimidating glare.

"Max is there," Fang said emotionlessly, and we all turned to see the said girl strolling casually along to us. But when she stopped beside us, battered and bruised as she seemed to be, her face was white with fury and loathing.  
"I know where Angel is."

MAX P.O.V (When she was with Ari)

Max drew her arm back, and punched Ari in the face with all the strength she had. He fell back, gasping, and lay on the ground, coughing, spluttering, and fiddling about like a dead fish. She sat up, and coughed up a mouthful of water. She had no idea where the wave had come from, but it had been a blessing and a curse at the same time. Blessing side: The Erasers had been washed away. Curse side: She felt like she'd been tumbled around in a washing machine, ran a marathon, had ten rounds in a boxing ring with Muhammed Ali when he was in his prime, and then wrestled an alligator. And lost.

She staggered to my feet, and looked around. She didn't know this part of the school, but Max knew which direction she had been washed in. If she walked the opposite way, she should make it back to the Flock, granting that they stayed put and didn't go wandering around looking for her. But she didn't believe that they would. They had more sense than that, and she trusted them to make sure that I could find them.

Unless something happened,

her own voice whispered in her mind. She pushed that thought away. The Flock could defend themselves. And she'd seen that Clarisse was more than handy with the array of weapons she kept on her person. Grover, however was a different story. Brave as he was, he couldn't really fight. But that didn't matter. Why would she care about Grover? Max only ever spoke to him to save Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor. **(Btw, readers, that was not romance between Max and Grover. Bromance. Friends. Companions.) **

Ari made to move, a groan escaping his throat, so Max gave him a satisfying stomp right in the stomach. He yelped, and sent Max a look of pure odium. The girl just shrugged and shot him a sweet smile, and began to walk towards her family.

As she walked, she peered in windows,remembering to be cautious, but hoping to catch a glimpseof Angel, however fleeting that glimpse might be. And then, she got what she wanted.

Angel was digging her sharp little teeth deep into the hand of someone familiar. Max could almost hear the mental shrieking that Angel was projecting towards the man/boy who was gripping her arm. She caught a moment of what Angel was using her mind reading to shriek,'_Let go! We trusted you. You lied to us. I hate you!' _

And then he turned around. Luke.

**Yeah, we all knew who it would be. Not really a very long chapter, but I decided that it was the best place to end it. But now Max knows, and the Flock will know, and Luke will be in big, big, trouble. And the chapter's title is from C'mon by Panic! At The Disco featuring Fun.**

**froz3nt3ars xxx**


	23. You Tied A Noose Round My Neck And You

**Okay, so I think I'm going to end this soon, like, in a few chapters or something, and then write a sequel later. So, yeah. I'm not just going to leave this on a big cliffhanger then never write anything again. I'm just going to leave this on a big cliffhanger then write a sequel after a bit. So the only reason I'm saying this is because I'm wondering if anyone has any ideas for a title that I could use for the sequel? It was hard enough thinking of one for WSYMDAW: TNC, which is a really long title. But I don't think it'd work for this, so if anyone does come up with any, just review or PM me? Please.**

23

-You Tied A Noose Around My Neck And You Hung Me From The Stage-

MAX P.O.V

Oh God. Oh friggen god. Max's Angel, her little Angel, who she'd promised she'd always look after, was with _Luke. _That slimy traitor. She could feel her blood beginning to boil, her skin crawling. All she wanted to do was smash his pretty little face in, see how confident he looked then. She wanted to kill him. She had never wanted to kill anyone this badly, not even Jeb or Ari. Actually maybe Jeb. Because those two had done the same thing. The very same thing. They had made her trust them. And then when she thought that they actually wanted to protect them, or at least to help them, they went and did something like this. Something so unbelieveably despicable that if she had even the slightest chance, Max would fly at them, literally, and let herself go, just punching and kicking, and screaming, and scratching, with her only goal being to kill.

Max wanted to go into a frenzy. She wanted, she really, really wanted it, to try and smash through the window, to ignore the shards to jagged glass that imbedded themselves in her skin, to ignore the crimson blood that would drip from the small wounds, and just to cause Luke as much pain as possible. As far as she was concerned, he was just a schadenfraude traitor, who earned the trust of the Flock with the promise of help at a desperate time, and then, as soon as he had the oppurtunity, he betrayed them all and God knows what he was actually planning to do.

Then it hit her. Luke was going to give Angel back to the School. He was probably hoping for some money or something. Max stared at Angel through the window, her own head aching with the extreme power of the severe mental currents issuing from the small blonde girl.

Max wasn't completely out of her mind. She recognised that she wouldn't be able to successfully rescue Angel on her own, and she needed to find the rest of the Flock to be able to do anythign worth while. So, although it caused an agonizing, vehement pain in her heart, Max turned away from Angel, and ran in the direction of the flock.

PERCY P.O.V

"Luke?" Grover repeated, looking troubled," Stopping her from leaving? Holding her in a room? Giving her back to the School? No, he can't be. Luke wouldn't do that. He's too good to do that."  
"Of course he is," Max snapped," That's exactly why Angel was screaming at him to let her go."

Percy looked round at the original Flock. Max was raging, her brown eyes promising violence. Fang didn't even look emotionless as usual. He looked mildly irritated, which with him was the equivalent of being in the mood to murder someone in the most painful way possible. Iggy's pale blue eyes, although blind, were tormented, and Nudge loked as though she was about to break down in tears. But Gazzy looked the worst. Percy had always known that Gazzy cared deeply for his little sister, and that he blamed himself whenever anything happened to him, but he didn't know how far the young boy would go. His blue eyes were filed with tears that wouldn't flow, his face was pale, and his lower lips was trembling.

"Are you sure it was Luke? I mean, it could have been someone that just looked like him," Grover suggested, still trying to think of an explanation to defend Luke.  
"Oh, sure. Luke has an evil doppelganger who took Angel and somehow made Luke disappear when they were both right behind us," Max snarled sarcastically.  
"It's possible!" Grover said defensively.  
Max rolled her eyes," Of course it is."

"We have to go, so get a move on, or I'll smash you're faces in," Clarisse growled suddenly.  
"Right," Gazzy piped up, his voice trembling slightly,"We have to go save Angel."  
"No," Clarisse looked at him, trying to decide whether to not snap at him because he was a little kid missing his sister, or just treat him the same. She chose the latter," We have to get back to Camp Half Blood."  
"I'm not leaving Angel," Gazzy gazed at her defiantly. She shrugged.  
"You don't have to come."

She looked at Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor pointedly. He kind of guessed that she meant they had to. But he decided right then, and he was extremely proud of his own determination, but he decideed that he would not leave without the rest of the Flock. Every single one of them, including Angel.  
"I'm not leaving without Angel," He pledged.

"If you come to Camp now," Grover suggested," You can train, learn how to fight, climb, stuff like that, and then you'll be stronger and more able to find Angel when you come back."  
Annabeth seemed thoughtful," How much do the odds improve of rescuing Angel if we go to the Camp?"She asked a bewildered Grover.  
"Um-"  
"Do they improve at all? Because if we do go, then yeah, we might be stronger, but who knows that could be happening to Angel while we're living it up at a summer camp. And what about our families? We'll be free from the school, but it's not like we can really go back after this. Imagine what it'll be like."

"Just come on," Clarisse sounded deadly," Right now, all I want to do is go back having completed my quest. I don't care what you do after that, but right now, you're going. Can't you get it through your head?"

**Okay, I actually think that was a terrible chapter, so please don;t flame on it. Iknow it was bad, and it's a bit of a filler because I need to update something .I actually hate how it was done, and I think I'll probably rewrite sometime, but for now it'll have to do. At least it's set into motion what I want the choice to be: Try to rescue Angel immediately, and be like to fail, or wait and go to Camp, and come back for her when they're stronger. That includes te Flock by the way. So please tell me if you come up with any titles for the sequel as well. And the title is from Stripper by Famous. Thanks.**

**froz3nt3ars x**


	24. Goodnight Moon, Goodnight You

**Okay, thanks to bellaqueenofthecourt for the idea about title ideas. I think I've already said this, but I want to get it across. I even have an idea for the ****_third one. _****So yeah, thanks to you. Also, thanks to all the viewers, and reviewers, and everyone who favourited and followed. The reason I'm saying all this now, my dear friends, is that this is the last chapter. In a few weeks, the sequel will be up, and, as bellaqueenofthecourt suggested, shall be called Flight. So keep an eye out for that when you're browsing, and please review. And, btw this chapter has probably the only swearing in the whole story. It's a T for a reason. But I'm in a bad mood because I stayed up til' 1 this morning, and then I had to get up at half 7.**

**bellaqueenofthecourt: I can't remember if I answered this, so I'm just going to anyway in case I haven't. The reason Max was quick to know that Luke was doing something wrong was because she didn't completely trust him, and he was only there to help her, and because she could hear Angel with her mind reading stuff.**

**Clefspear: I know right. :)**

24

-So Goodnight Moon, Goodnight You-

MAX P.O.V

They were going back for her, Max promised herself. She would never any member of the Flock there to suffer in the bare surroundings of the School, to suffer as the scientists poked their needles in, and created all sorts of mad experiments that were some how ideas of genius in their delusional minds, but it was Angel. She was the baby of the Flock, the little girl who was plenty strong enough to look after herself, but was still protected and doted on by the other, older members of the Flock, including Gazzy. But they'd failed. She wasn't safe like she was supposed to be. Angel was supposed to be with them, to be escaping alongside them, to be spreading her beautiful white wings that made her name so fitting.

Max sighed as she grasped the metal mesh of the fence bordering the School, and nudged her foot into a small tear in it. They were all scaling the fence and then, as Grover and Clarisse climbed back down, (Max had no idea how Grover climbed, as he had revealed that he was part goat), Max and the Flock would jump and expand their wings. Max wondered whether Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor would be able to. She wondered whether they had actually got there in time to save them from becoming like her. She hoped so. It wasn't too far to fall, probably a twisted ankle at most if there were no dodgy landings.

And there she was, praying with all her substance for two things: Angel to be okay, and to still be okay when they went on a rescue mission for her, and also that the apparent demigods _did _end up jumping of the fence and then crashing back down for an unexpected reunion with the earth. That way, they'd be saved the crappiness of living with wings. It really didn't do any favours. As she climbed, Max made a mental list in her mind, trying to avoid thinking about her poor little Angel.

Good Things About Having Wings Bad Things About Having Wings

Can fly away from Erasers and other hybrids. The Erasers go after them because they have wings.

They don't need to worry about falling off cliffs. They didn't get a normal life.

They weren't bothered by adults. They wanted parents and adults in their lives, but it just wasn't going to happen.

Learned to fight. Got hurt a hell of a lot of the time.

Got into some deep shit.

Experimented on for years.

Had spent their child hood in the School.

Had been brought up in dog cages.

Learned not to trust anyone in a white coat.

She wasn't sure what category the last one fall in, and puzzled about it as she hauled herself up the last bit of the fence. The lists had occupied her mind enough to stop her thinking Angel for the few minutes it took to scale the strong metal mesh, but as soon as she was suitably balanced at the top, her mind raced back to the small girl, and questions raced unanswered through her mind. Had she been found by the White Coats yet? Was she hurt? What was happening to her? What happened to Luke? Was he experimented on, as he was a demigod? She hoped he was. Goddamned prick deserved it.

And, as she waited for Nudge and Gazzy to guide Iggy, and anyone else to finish climbing, Max satisfied herself by fantasising about lots of different and creative ways to torture Luke. Like having his organs pulled slowly and painfully out, one by one, as Luke still lived, and was forced to watch as he was emptied out. Or shooting him with a poison that guarantees a very long, and very painful death, and letting him know what was happening as he twitched uncontrollably and had no control at all oevr his body. She smiled at the last one, a grim, wan smile.

As they all balanced on top of the fence, Max took a minute to glance at the others. Fang, his face stony and set, knees bent ready to launch to freedom. Iggy, his blind, pale blue eyes alight with anticipation of freedom, both for himself, and for when Angel was rescued. Nudge, her pretty face streaked with tears and mud, her crazy corkscrew curls bouncing about her face. Gazzy, looking so lost without his little sister there, but brave despite all that had happened. Percy, his face clearly showing that he was wondering what would happen when he jumped, his mouth hanging open just the tiniest bit. Annabeth, her intense grey calculating something, most likely the possibilites that they were facing then, in that very moment. Nico, just staring at the ground, one hand balancing him, the other straying slightly to his back. Travis and Connor, both of them just gazing directly ahead, faces surprisingly clean of any emotion, deep in thought. Even Clarisse and Grover, one looking prepared and determined, the other terrified, yet somehow still brave.

And then they simultaneously jumped.

Max snapped out her huge, tawny wings, admiring the feeling as the wind ruffled her feathers, and glad for the chance to stretch them. She had been suffering from dreadful pains as she had been unable to spread out her wings and stop cramping them up to her back. She turned around, and grinned as she saw the original Flock, minus her poor beautiful Angel, relieving themselves from that pain as well. Her mouth twitched until she was smiling as she could with a member of her family missing, because the demigods, aside from Clarisse, were soaring alongside them.

Percy had the beautiful grey and brown wings of a giant, Antarctic Petrel, whilst Annabeth had wings that looked oddly like those of an absurdly oversized snowy owl. Nico's were like a cross between a black bird and a crow, but strecthed to fit him perfectly, and make him look really creepy, like some sort of angel of death, Max couldn't help but think. The Stoll's were almost identical, like peregrine falcons, but Travis's were a deeper shade of brown, closer to chocolate, than Connor's light dusty ones.

We were free.

**Ta da! So that concludes Caged, and please don't diss the wings. I know nothing about birds and stuff, so I had to rely on good ol' Google Images to give me even a vague idea of what to write. So yeah, criticise anything else if you think necessary, but NOT THE WING DESCRIPTIONS! Also, if you have any ideas of stuff that could happen at CHB, then please don't hesitate to either add it in a review, or PM me. Also, the title is from Goodnight Moon by Go Radio.**

**froz3t3ars xx**


End file.
